Just a Game
by GlitterEverything
Summary: This is the normal Malec story except this one involves Fashion and Hockey not the best mix but just read it. I'm only going to say this once none of the characters belong to me they all belong to Cassandra Clare so if you don't see the rights thingy at the beginning of every chapter then don't freak out its in the summary Kisses, love Sarah. AU all human sorta OC so don't hate
1. Chapter 1

Just a Game

Alec POV

I could hear the fans screaming and the ever present bite of the cold arena air, I could sense the rest of my team closing in behind me and my mind went blank the way it always does before the puck starts flying. Hockey was my life, and what a marvelous life it was. I wasn't the only one that thought that way. My brother was just like me, his home was on the ice and we had never known another home.

Our parents had never been around to teach us what was expected of the heirs to the lightwood fortune, but it never mattered, we weren't meant to sit in the house surrounded by maids and servants just waiting for the next conference call to come. This was where we were meant to be and we fought like hell to get here and fought even harder to stay here.

The ref blew the whistle and the puck went flying, the air was filled with the sounds of metal scrapping ice and hollow sound of two hockey sticks clashing together. Most people thought that the sport was just about men skating around on ice with sticks, but it was much more than that. To the people that played it, it was life, it was the air they breathed and the drug they craved more than anything else.

I was racing down the ice with the puck and my vision tunneled to see only one thing ahead of me, the goal. I didn't see Jace skating beside me keeping the other team away or the rest of the guys as they closed in around me, I only saw the goal and the open spot the goalie wasn't blocking. My heart was racing and I realized that I was about to shoot the winning goal, that I was the reason that we were going to go to the finals this year.

I brought my stick back and hit the small black puck sending it flying towards the goal. The goalie dived for it and for a second I thought I had missed, but the sound of the horn told me that I had scored and that we had just won the game. The roar of the fans was deafening and I struggled to make out what the announcer was saying, "and the winning goal scored by, Alexander Lightwood." Everyone screamed louder and the guys surrounded me, everyone was happy and cheering, but I just wanted to get out of here before the NHL reporters could corner me that was the only part I hated about the game. The fame that came with it, I hated the spotlight and that was part of the reason that I never stayed around to celebrate. That and the fact that showering with the team was just a little to awkward, if they ever found out that the teams star player was gay, well I couldn't ever show my face at a hockey game again.

My life would be ruined if they found out my secret, I would be kicked out of the league and out of my family, I would be called a disgrace to the Lightwood family and they would have nothing to do with me. The only person besides me that knew was my sister, and she almost had to torture it out of me. It was years ago that I realized that I had no interest in dating girls, I tried to deny it for a while but eventually it was obvious that I would never be able to date a girl and be happy.

Jace on the other hand was my opposite in every way, including that. He was a player never staying on one girl for more than a week, and while he was all golden looks I looked like a black and white painting, the only color was my blue eyes. I never thought I was much to look at, but all of our female fans thought I was, the only thing about me that kept the girls away was my personality.

While Jace was outgoing and could be a bit of a sarcastic asshole, I was quiet preferring to let my game speak for me, Jace was always on the TV and I avoided it like one might avoid going to the dentist. I hated it and very rarely if ever would I end up on NFL.

I broke away from the team, leaving them all to celebrate together, Jace used to question why I never went out with the team after a win or went drinking after a loss, but eventually he got used to my strange behavior. I opened the door to the stadium and the cameras went wild, people screaming questions at me from all directions but I ignored them. I kept my head down as I tried to maneuver my way across the parking lot to my car. Most people thought it was weird that with my personality that I drove a cherry red car, but I loved it and after people got to know me they accepted it. Isabelle had always thought that it was funny that the only piece of color I owned was my car.

When I had opened the door and gotten in the car I let myself relax and try to work off the after game shakes. I was always nervous after a game, some people got nervous before a game, but I just put off the nervousness until I was at home and away from the ice. I put it in drive and drove home, just when I was about to walk in the door to my apartment my phone rang.

"You have got to be kidding me, at one in the morning the damn phone has got to ring. This had better be good," I muttered to myself as I tried to get the phone out of my jeans pocket. I almost laughed when I saw who it was, Isabelle.

"Izzy, what are you doing up at this hour. You need some sleep." I asked. I heard what sounded like paper crinkling on the other end of the phone but didn't try to figure out what the strange noise was, with Izzy you never knew.

"I know I should be Alec don't lecture me like mom does, but I can't sleep and I thought I would congratulate you on the big win today. I know it meant a lot to you, and I also wanted to ask you for a favor." Oh no when Isabelle wanted a favor it never ended well for me, usually it was for me to go to a party with her because she didn't want to ask anyone and she didn't want to go alone or for me to go to one of her shows. With Fashion Week coming up I assumed it was the later.

"Can you possibly sit in the audience at my show tomorrow and tell me what people say about it," she asked. I sighed, Izzy was always nervous about her shows, as an up and coming designer what people thought about you mattered and it could make or break a career. Although with Izzy's talent I always wondered why she thought people wouldn't like her stuff, but when she got nervous I was always the one she called on to go eavesdrop in the audience. I never like the fashion shows but I hated to see her so unhappy so unless I had a game the next day I would usually go.

"Of course Izzy I will eavesdrop in the audience and make sure people say nothing but good things about your show." I was only half way serious about the last part and she laughed at the poor excuse for a joke.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me Alec that you would do this for me when I know you hate fashion. I'm pretty sure everyone knows you hate fashion I mean you dress like you're going to a funeral and nothing you wear is designer." She was always on me about my wardrobe, she seemed to think that because I had money I should dress like it, or maybe it was because I was gay. There seemed to be a stereotype about gay guys and fashion. Even though she was teasing me I could hear the relief in her voice that I had said yes, she was going to give herself gray hair worrying about things like that.

"I better go Alec there an emergency with one of the models but thanks again big brother I'll see you after the show. I love you."

Before I could reply she had hung up and with that crisis averted I stripped off my sweaty clothes and fell into the bed.

**Sorry that was so short the next one will be longer I promise. If you liked it good if you didn't just don't tell me about it keep that opinion to yourself. **

**Kisses, love Sarah  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magnus POV

Ring, ring, ring.

Where was that damn phone? I almost fell out of bed before I could find it stuffed down in my pants that I had thrown off last night. What happened last night anyway? It doesn't matter right now the only thing that matters is getting that ringing to turn off, god it was making my hangover worse. My head was pounding and the ringing was only helping to make it pound harder. Who the fuck has the balls to call me at this time of morning anyway?

"This better be good because if it's something stupid you are going to fucking die!" the person on the other end of the phone laughed and I wondered who it was that I had just screamed at. Hopefully it wasn't anyone who wasn't used to it.

"Glad to see you still alive Magnus, but that's not the problem the problem is, is that today is the first day of Fashion Week and the shows start in an hour. In case you have forgotten you are showing today and if you're not here in an hour I will have a lot of explaining to do. So get out of whoevers apartment you ended up in last night and get your sparkly ass down here before we have a problem."

Ragnor hung up and I heard the dial tone ringing in my ear as I looked over at the clock. It was almost noon. Oh shit. I was so dead. I have to get out of here. I looked around for my clothes which somehow ended up in the kitchen and ran out the door, usually I'm not that rude to people I pick up at clubs, but I'm sure they don't mind. It was a one night thing anyway.

Where was I? I looked around at the buildings surrounding me and tried to figure out where the hell I was. Wherever it was it wasn't anywhere near my Brooklyn flat. A yellow taxi was parked on the side of the road and as I opened the door to get in the cab driver gave me a funny look. I looked down at myself and realized that in my haste to get out of the house I had put my shirt on backwards. I just laughed and told the man my address, I told him to hurry and he replied in some language that made absolutely no sense to me what so ever but it didn't matter that I couldn't understand him. This was New York no one understands half the people here anyway.

After what seemed like forever we pulled up outside my apartment and I threw a twenty at the cabbie before I got out. I was running up to my apartment when the door opened and my elderly neighbor stepped out, oh god not this.

"Magnus Bane what have you been doing all night you look like you got run over by a herd of horses," she asked looking at my appearance. I didn't answer her and only ran down the hall and opened the door to my penthouse apartment. The Chairman was asleep on the couch but I didn't have time to pet him I had to get going.

I was running through the house trying to get dressed when my phone beeped saying I had a text. I didn't even have to look to see who it was from, it was from Ragnor telling me to hurry up, but the truth was that you can't rush perfection, even when you really need to.

Almost an hour later I was ready, and you couldn't even tell I had spent most of my night drunk. My hair was spiked up in my trademark spikes that some people thought were lethal, and streaks of purple glitter were visible. My makeup was done to perfection with eyes lined in thick black kohl that highlighted my greenish yellow eyes and my eyes were painted purple to match my hair, but my outfit was the best part. I was known all throughout the country and maybe even the world for my outrageous fashion sense that matched my outrageous label. Tight black leather pants that were just a bit too tight a black shirt that sparkled every time I moved and a purple studded vest that added just the right touch of rocker chic to the outfit. It was perfect for Fashion Week and I thought that for getting dressed in less than an hour it was flawless.

I slipped my feet into my studded leather boots and walked out the door, I knew that my neighbor was watching out the peephole but I didn't care. This was the most important week of my life and I didn't give a fuck about anything but the fashion and of course my show would be the most amazing one at Fashion Week.

When I arrived I spotted Ragnor pacing the floor with his hand clinched so tight in a fist that I was sure he had broken skin once or twice with those nails of his. He looked up when I walked through the doors and his face broke out into a smile. Even though he had sounded mad on the phone we both knew that I wouldn't miss Fashion Week for anything, not even to get laid.

"Look you finally showed up. I was starting to think you had just decided to hop back into bed with whoever it was you went home with last night," he joked still smiling.

"Ha-ha very funny Ragnor but you know I don't do that. I leave as soon as I wake up. That might make me a man whore but I don't care." I was looking at my nails and realized that they were a bright blue that stood out with the rest of my otherwise dark look. Perfect.

Ragnor opened his mouth to say something but before he could even get a word out we were surrounded by people all screaming that this was an emergency. Models who were late and garment bags that had somehow gone missing and I was swept up in the rush of Fashion Week, trying to get everything in place in time so that I could catch the first show. Our show was closing and by the time that the rest of the shows had gone through, the people would be looking for something shocking. Here lately all of the shows have been boring and so commercial, but our shows were always something new and no one can say that they were bored at a Magnus Bane show.

The emergencies just wouldn't stop and I still had three models that were late, and it was starting to get on my nerves. Models shouldn't be late, shows were there jobs and it was just like working at a store if you were late you got fired, end of story. The only thing that kept them from being out on the street was the fact that I couldn't find three more models at such short notice.

People always talk about a models job like it's the most glamorous thing in the world, like they are the best thing in the fashion industry. Only people that actually know fashion know what models really are, they are literally walking clothes hangers with pretty- or sometimes not so pretty- faces. People had always told me I could be a model with my looks, but that part of the fashion industry never appealed to me. I had always wanted to be a designer, and now my dream had come true and I was at the top of the industry with everyone just trying to knock me down.

I had always found that the chaos just before a show was calming, I had seen some designers get very worked up over the smallest things that went wrong and I was always looking at them like they were crazy. Especially ones that were just starting out and this was only their second or third show, people like Isabelle Lightwood who was at the moment trying to help a model into her garment, a gorgeous red dress that looked to be a little on the Avant Garde side of the shows. The dress was spectacular with a red top made completely out of rhinestones that were sewn into a sheer fabric that was almost completely see through, it was supposed to give the appearance of the girls skin being made of rhinestones and the idea was something that I hadn't see before but had thought of doing for my fall collection. The dress was gorgeous but the young designer couldn't get the garment to fall right on the young African American model that was, in my opinion, as stunning as the dress.

I sighed and walked over to where the young girl was standing trying to get the dress to fall right. The train of the dress was getting tangled in the bodice and the effect was a hideous train wreck of red organza and rhinestones.

"Excuse me but you do realize that you have to get the train out from under the dress before it will lie correctly on her body," I said.

"Excuse me but don't you have better things to do than harass a designer," she replied without looking at me. I laughed to myself as I watched the girl try to do things her way and only add to the tangle of fabric. The model that had recognized me when I walked up was looking at me with wide eyes and when Isabelle snapped at me and basically told me to go away I heard her gasp quietly to herself. The model was now trying desperately to get Isabelle's attention and trying to tell her to turn around. Finally Isabelle looked up at the model her eyes were narrowed into slits and she seemed to be very annoyed. The model simply lifted her arm and pointed behind the designer at me. I thought all this was very funny and was trying not to laugh out loud at the obviously flustered look on the models face.

"Yes I know that creep is still watching me is that all you have to say because if not…" she was cut off by the models voice that was close to a shout by this point, "Isabelle Lightwood turn around because ' that creep' as you called him is Magnus freakin Bane!"

Isabelle froze and turned around slowly to see me laughing at her. Her pale skin turned bright red and she buried her face in her hands, "Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to insult you. Oh god this is embarrassing, great job Izzy you just insulted the most successful person in the fashion industry since Alexander McQueen I'm so dead my career is over."

I just looked at the girl who was probably only three or four years younger than I am and I remembered my first show and how I never wanted anyone to help me and I was terrified around the other designers. I felt a pang of sympathy for the girl and reached out to try and comfort her but she just jerked away from me.

I moved around her and started trying to untangle the mess of fabric that had pooled under the tight bodice of the dress. The model was blushing as I worked and finally I got the train down where it should be and the dress fell in place the instant it was fixed. Isabelle had sat down on the floor by my feet with her face still buried in her hands.

"You know this dress is gorgeous," I said to no one in particular, "and the model in it is gorgeous as well." The model blushed again and fidgeted in her dress. I looked down at Isabelle to find her looking up at me with big eyes and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. I sat down next to her on the floor and waited for her to say something.

"I'm so sorry if I had known it was you I would never have called you a creep. Oh my god m career is so over I insulted Magnus Bane. My brother would be laughing at me right now, I'm so pathetic I can't even get a dress on a model without messing it up." She looked over at the model and her mouth dropped open, finally she met my eyes and I laughed again.

"Did you do that?" she asked. I nodded my head and she blushed bright red again. She got up off the floor and offered me her hand. I took it and she pulled me to my feet and smiled at me.

"Sorry I broke down on you," she apologized, "It's just that this is only my second show and I am so worried that people won't like it and I'm having to rush because I don't have any assistants and have to dress all the models by myself and I have ten more to go. This is just so overwhelming and I don't know what to do, now I've insulted one of the top fashion designers in the world right now and I'm just waiting for him to go and ruin me for calling him a creep."

"Isabelle I'm not going to ruin you for calling me a creep, I've been called much worse trust me on that one and you are an amazing designer. It's been a long time since I've seen anyone that has that much talent right in the beginning of their career. You are going to be big one day and now I think it's time that someone helped you. I was a new designer once and I remember the panic and the fact that I didn't have anyone to help me sucked ass. So I'm going to be you assistant for the show, now where's the next model."

Her mouth was hanging open and she was looking at me in utter shock, "thanks so much but you don't have to do that, don't you want to watch the shows I mean this is Fashion Week. You certainly have better things to do than help me."

"Chickadee, here's a little secret of the industry for you. The only shows you need to watch are those that seem worth watching and your own. I know the lineup and trust me I won't be missing anything."

She nodded at me and went to get the next model and garment, the girl in the red dress was still staring and I was struck again by how unique this models beauty was. She wasn't like the others who were so plain it was almost painful, she belonged in shows like Isabelle's and like mine, the ones with a shock factor.

"And you," I said "You are stunning what's you name I would love to have you in one of my shows."

Her eyes widened and she seemed to be at a loss for words, "Maia," she finally managed to get out.

"Well Maia I guarantee that we will be in touch," I promised and meant it. Like Isabelle this girl was something fresh, and something extremely beautiful and talented. It was at this time that Isabelle returned with the next model and the next dress. This model was beautiful as well with pale skin covered in freckles and emerald green eyes, her hair was bright red and looked to be almost fake, but there were subtle highlights in it that told me it was natural. Isabelle had obviously already mastered the first step in having a show with a shock factor. The right models.

The dress the girl was going to wear was perfect for her, the color was a dark almost black silk with straps that almost resembled vines in the way they moved down her back. It was something that I had never seen before and it was a good surprise to see something so perfect come from such a young designer. After a bit of problems with the straps the dress was on and the next model was walking in. The conversation flowed easily between us as we worked and she seemed to get more comfortable around me as time went on. It was only when the topic turned to her family did things get interesting.

**See longer I told you, anyway poor Izzy and sorry for any OCness the story is Au anyway so there is bound to be a little. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Just a game

Magnus POV

"My family was the main reason that I got into fashion. My parents were always fighting and I was always trying to find some way to escape, I had always loved clothes and I found that the most calming thing I could do was sketch clothes. It relaxed me and everyone always told me I was really good, but my parents never approved, it was not something that the only female heir to the Lightwood fortune should be doing. I never really cared but they refuse to come see my shows." She was looking at the newest dress that we were attempting to put on the model with a kind of sad look on her face.

I knew what she meant, my parents were never the greatest people ever and when my mom overdosed on heroin my dad went crazy and tried to kill me, saying that I was the reason that she died. Everyone had grown up hearing tales of the prestigious Lightwood family and all of their money and fame, but I had always wondered what secrets lie behind the glamour.

"Yeah I mean my parents were totally screwed up, but when you hear about some celebrity family like the Lightwoods being the same way it's kind of a shock." She absently nodded her head and went back to work trying to work all of the zippers on the next dress.

"I don't think about it much anymore but used to it was the only thing me and my brothers could think about, they were like me and weren't approved of by our parents," she said "I think that's the reason why all of us are so successful; we had to do something to tune out the screaming."

I never knew that the Lightwoods had more than one kid; I hated to pry but now my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"What are your brothers like if you don't mind me asking?" she turned to look at me surprised but slowly she smiled and went back to fitting the model.

"No I don't mind to tell you. My two brothers Jace and Alec are probably the only reason I even stayed in the family, was to see them. They were always my best friends and when they broke away from me to do their own thing it almost killed me. At least they stay in New York most of the time but I feel like the only time I get to see them is when I watch their hockey games on TV. Jace is literally and figuratively the golden boy, he isn't really our biological brother but we adopted him and gave him the Lightwood name, blonde hair and amber colored eyes that every girl loves to drool over, and he knows it to he's a bit of a player always has been. Alec on the other hand is almost his exact opposite in looks and personality. He looks like a black and white painting, he has dark hair and pale skin like I do, but instead of dark eyes like I have his are this striking blue that everyone seems to love, everyone but Alec. He tries to hide everything and sometimes I have to force answers out of him. Like when I asked him if he was gay, he wouldn't answer me and finally I got him to admit that he was, and it was like he relaxed around me in a way that he hadn't been in a while. It's his huge secret and if the team ever found out they would fire him."

I was shocked; one of the Lightwood was gay. It was the biggest secret of the century and by the way she clasped her hand over her mouth she hadn't meant to let it slip out.

"Oh hell, I just told you. Oh Alec is going to kill me if he finds out please don't tell anyone. I didn't mean for that to slip out its just you're easy to talk to and I didn't think anything of it…"

"Izzy calm down and breathe. I'm not going to tell anyone I don't even know him and there's nothing wrong with your brother being gay. I mean obviously I'm not straight and my life isn't ruined, if anything its better because I don't try to date people I'm not attracted to, I have no room to talk and I would never rat you out if by chance I ever met Alexander."

She relaxed again and just went back to helping the model into the dress. We didn't talk about her family again or the fact that I knew one of the Lightwood families greatest secrets. Instead we talked about Fashion Week and whose shows we were excited to see. The conversation was fun and I found that I liked this girl, she was sweet but sassy and she wasn't afraid to tell you just how she felt once she got to know you. It was a refreshing change from all of the fake people that tended to hang around just trying to get something from someone.

Still even as I said goodbye to the young designer and wished her luck at her show, which just happened to be the one right before mine, I was still thinking about her brother and the fact that blue eyes and black hair was known to be a favorite combination of mine.

Alec POV

This place was packed with all kinds of strange people; I think I saw one lady wearing what looked to be like a bear coat as a dress, complete with the head and everything. I walked through the doors and handed the lady my ticket, she smiled at me and winked as she led me down to the front row, Izzy always sent me the best tickets because all of the editors and huge fashion designers sat in the first two rows, people like that one designer she seemed to be in love with that had such a strange name. She was always gushing about his shows for weeks after she had gone to see one and I never got so sick of hearing her say one person's name in my life, and now when I was trying to remember the name I had heard a thousand times before I couldn't remember it. Something Bane or some weird name like that.

I think I sat through at least twenty shows of the same boring shit before I heard her name being called over the speaker system. The seat next to mine had remained empty throughout the entire show and even though I didn't like these things I found it odd that someone would miss Fashion Week especially someone whose seat had a reserved sticker on it.

It was five minutes until show time and I was nervous for her, I had seen her newest collection and thought it was amazing but I knew next to nothing about fashion. I felt someone sit down in the seat next to mine and I looked over to see who it was that was so late to the show and why it was they had turned up just in time to see the last two shows. I almost gasped when I saw the man sitting next to me, he was gorgeous and even in the dim lighting I could tell that there wasn't anything about this man that wasn't perfect. He was also very obviously gay in a way that I would be terrified to be. His hair was spiked up on his head and streaks of what looked like purple glitter were in it, he was wearing skin tight leather pants that left almost nothing to the imagination, a dark shirt that shimmered every time he moved and a purple vest that was studded. As if feeling my eyes on him he looked over and I gasped, his eyes which were heavily lined in black and covered in purple glitter were green and gold and the pupil was slit like a cats, I wondered if they were contacts. He smirked at my reaction and I could feel myself blushing. I was the easiest person to get to blush, the team always made fun of me for it.

"Can I help you with something blue eyes?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me. This only made me blush harder and I cursed myself for blushing so easily.

"N-No," I stuttered and the man smiled, "no I was just wondering why it is that you missed most of the shows but show up for the final two." The smile on his face grew wider and I feared that I had said the wrong thing and he was going to kill me.

"I was helping someone out, they were having a bit of a hard time getting the models dressed and ready for the show. She was about to have a mental breakdown when I walked over and helped her. Talent like that is hard to find these days when everything is so commercial but Isabelle Lightwood is a much needed change," he said still looking at me in a way a cat might look at a new toy it just wanted to play with.

Isabelle Lightwood he was a friend of Izzy's. Funny she hadn't mentioned anyone new she met; she must have just met him today. Now I was curious as just who exactly this guy was, I was just about to ask him his name when the lights dimmed again and Izzy walked out onto the runway. She looked tired but other than that she looked fine, relaxed even and when she saw me in the audience she smiled and her gaze flicked over to look at the man next to me. He smiled at her as she gave her introduction and then everything went black. The music started and the first model walked out, the outfit was pretty and as the models rotated through the clothes I started wondering what look she would close with. Probably the red dress.

Against my better judgment I looked over to see the man's reactions. He was watching the show with interest and a small smile playing on his mouth as if he was remembering something funny. As the show wound down the last model came out and I was right, she was closing with the red dress. The model walked down the runway and I followed her with my eyes, even though I knew nothing about fashion I knew that the best shows captivated the audience.

When the model had gone back behind the runway the final walkthrough started and I watched the models go by again. I looked over to see what the man next to me had thought about the show, but he was gone. Izzy came out with the final model and the audience clapped all of them looking unimpressed, but none had said anything bad.

The lights went up again and I thought about leaving, but with only one more show to go I decided to stick around and see Izzy after it was over, she always wanted me to watch the entire thing but usually I couldn't stand to sit and watch overly skinny girls walk around in hideous clothes.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I missed who the last designer was but it was probably some stupid girl or guy that wouldn't know fashion if it bit them in the ass. I knew I was one to talk since I usually bought my clothes at Wal-Mart but still, none of them were as good as Izzy. None that I had seen anyway.

The lights dimmed again and I heard the name this time over the loud speaker, Magnus Bane. That was that guy's name that Izzy was so obsessed with, she was probably jumping up and down back stage barely able keep from screaming. She was like in love with the guy. Well now at least I get to see what's so great about Magnus Bane.

He walked out onto the runway and my eyes almost popped out of my skull, it was the guy that had been sitting next to me during Izzy's show, the guy that had helped her backstage, and the guy who was so unbearably gorgeous it almost hurt. It was obvious now what he looked like, the guy just oozed confidence and he had that look that said that he knew something you didn't, that he knew your secret.

Our eyes locked and he dropped one eye in a wink, I felt myself blush and people around me roll their eyes. He obviously loved to play games with the audience, to keep them begging for more.

"Before I start the show I have got to tell everyone about something that I thought was hysterically funny, and because this is the last show I won't get yelled at by the producers for talking too much although most of you will probably want to kill me by the time the story is over." He smirked at the audience and a few of them laughed.

"I was backstage getting ready for my marvelous show when I noticed this young designer by the name of Isabelle Lightwood was having problems getting a garment to lay right on the model. Now most of you saw the final look of her show, well the train on the dress was hopelessly tangled so I go over and try to help her. I tell her how to fix it and she doesn't turn around and look at me so she doesn't know who I am and she basically tells me to go away.

"Well ever since I've become a successful fashion designer most people don't tell me to go away, usually it's me trying to get them to leave me alone. Well I was shocked, and the model who had recognized me was trying to get Isabelle to turn around. Well she finally gets her attention and Isabelle says 'yes I know the creep is still behind me' well that was even funnier for me and I was trying not to laugh. The model on the other hand looked absolutely terrified and when Isabelle turned around and saw it was me she had just called a creep well let's just say that it wasn't good. Well certain things that you don't care about happened and I just wanted to tell you this because well I thought it was funny and it's funny to embarrass her like this. Seriously though I think that she one of the best designers of this show and if you don't think she's much because she's new at this well then you are mistaken. If I was a woman, which I obviously am not, I would wear all of her clothes. Hell I might wear them anyway. Ok I've kept you waiting long enough and without further or do I present my marvelous show."

I was staring open mouthed at the place where Magnus had disappeared in shock, not only was he absolutely impossible to keep your eyes off of but he had complemented my sister to the entire fashion community of New York. This was going to make her career.

The lights dimmed and music started not the normal fashion show music which was calming and quiet but loud music that shook the floor like it would at a club. Music that made you want to dance and music that was defiantly something that I would expect Magnus to listen to. Then spotlights turned on and four models draped in cloth fell from the ceiling, unraveling as they did to land on their feet. The dresses underneath were interesting to look at and each one seemed to be a contradiction. The four girls walked down the runway and disappeared into the back and four more dropped from the ceiling. The show was defiantly not boring and you could hear people in the audience talking about how gorgeous the clothes were and how great a designer he was. It was true he seemed to live up to the reputation that he has and he was defiantly not what I was expecting.

As the show ended I felt myself wanting to know this man, to find out what inspires him to do this and why it is that he is like he is, flamboyant attitude and all. I wanted to know Magnus Bane.

Backstage was chaos and I looked for Izzy in the crowd. Finally I saw a familiar head of black hair and tried to shove my way across the sea of people to congratulate her. I failed to notice that she had her arms wrapped around someone in what looked like one of her bone crushing hugs. As they broke apart I saw who the other person was, none other than Magnus Bane.

I thought about turning around and leaving, I could just congratulate her later on the phone. There was just something about that man that made me nervous in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. He was different and I found myself wanting to go over and talk to Izzy just to see his reaction.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her and scooped her up in a hug making her squeal at me to put her down. When I finally released her she was out of breath and was looking at me with the look of a ten year old that didn't get what they wanted.

When I looked over at Magnus he looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh. When our eyes met there was a spark of something that looked kind of like recognition in his eyes. He remembered me from the show, he looked between us and when he finally said something it shocked me.

"So Izzy I'm guessing this is Alexander, I thought he might be a boyfriend but now I see that you two look very much alike." He said still looking at the two of us, his expression was unreadable.

"Izzy I'm guessing this is the Magnus Bane that you've been in love with for years," she blushed and hit me lightly on the shoulder. Magnus however was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Isabelle is this true," he was looking at her like she had just committed a crime and wouldn't confess. Izzy on the other hand was blushing like crazy looking down at the floor with her hair covering her face. I decided to be a good brother and save her from humiliation.

"No Izzy isn't in love with you just your clothes although the way people talk it seems like people can't help but fall in love with you after they've met you." I was shocking myself, since when did I say things like that to people, I sound like Jace.

Magnus's eyes flashed as he looked at me and I fought the urge to shrink away from his eyes. They were startling in the way they looked at you, like they could see your inner most secrets. They were also fascinating to look at and I could look in them all day and never even begin to tell where the green ended and the gold began.

"And what about you Alexander, have you fallen in love with me yet?" he teased. I could feel myself blush and I looked down at the floor like Izzy had done just seconds before. He laughed and I wondered why it was that he had this effect on me. I had never met someone so open, with everything and so obviously used to being the center of attention.

"It's Alec not Alexander," I corrected.

"Ok then Alec," he said "would you and Isabelle do me the honor of showing up at my party tonight?" I hated parties, but before I could say anything Izzy had already accepted saying we would both be there tonight, and to think I was actually planning on staying in and doing nothing tonight. Of course with Izzy there wasn't ever a party that she would turn down.

"Good, that settles that now if you excuse me I have to go before Ragnor has a stroke. He really hates it when I pull stunts like I did tonight, but it's worth the speech about why I shouldn't do things without asking him first. God it's like he's my mother. Goodbye Isabelle. Goodbye Alexander."

With that he disappeared into the crowd and before Izzy could say anything I was already talking. "Izzy you know I hate parties and now I have to spend the rest of the night with him." she was trying not to laugh at me and I knew that I was being kind of ridiculous but Magnus made me nervous and I was going to try and avoid him.

"Alec the way you were acting I don't think you would mind spending the rest of the night with him. I've never seen you do that with anyone." She raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed again.

"Besides the way he was looking at you I don't think you have a choice 'Alexander'" she said mimicking the way he said my name. I had to laugh at that and soon we were both laughing on the way back to my car, Izzy wanted to go out for lunch so we were going to Taki's our old favorite hangout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec's POV

When we arrived at Taki's the owner was there to greet us with a smile and a hug for each of us. He said he had missed us and we had missed the old cook. Luke was a great guy and his stepdaughter was a model, actually one of the models in Isabelle's show today. The red-headed one, Clary was a fireball and she loved the fashion industry, she tried being a designer but it didn't work out, she was an artist but not in fashion. He fixed us our regular and his wife and the head waitress Jocelyn brought out our order, Izzy was still talking about Magnus's party and what she was going to wear, it was only when the topic turned to what I was going to wear did I get uncomfortable.

"I'm just saying you are never going to get the king of the fashion world dressed like you walked out of a goodwill store." She said for like the billionth time. She was trying to get me to wear something more Magnus approved and I was trying to get her to drop the subject.

"Izzy what happens if I dress like that and someone sees me. I really don't want that to be all over the Times tomorrow."

"That's the thing Alec, if you dress like you are now and go people are defiantly going to know it's you because you never wear anything different, but if you dress differently people won't recognize you," she argued. I had to admit that she had a point but I was terrified what would happen if I let Izzy dress me up, she had been begging me to let her for years and now she had a valid argument for doing it. After a few more minutes of debating it over in my head I realized that she was right, if I didn't look like myself then no one would recognize me.

"Fine Izzy your right I agree, I just hope this doesn't end badly for me." She was smiling now and had an evil look in her eyes, I had a feeling that I was not going to like whatever outfit Izzy had picked out for me. We left Taki's and Izzy told me to be at her apartment at six, the party didn't start until midnight, and she needed time to get herself and me ready. I was dreading this more than anything in the world.

Line break

"Oh Hell to the No!" I screamed. Izzy was not seriously going to make me wear this; you have got to be kidding me. When she said dress in something more Magnus approved I didn't know she meant dress like him, including the leather pants. God these were uncomfortable, how did he run around in these all day. Everything I was wearing was skin tight and defiantly not something that I would ever wear in real life, but I had told her I didn't want anyone to be able to recognize me and they defiantly wouldn't.

Skin tight leather pants, and a dark blue shirt that was also skin tight, oh dear god what had I agreed to. At the time she was looking me over with a satisfied look on her face, and seemed to be on the verge of laughing. Because this was just so hilarious.

She on the other hand looked like she had crawled out of the pages of Vogue, she was wearing a tight deep red mini dress that showed off her curves in all the right places, it looked like something Magnus would have designed and it probably was seeing as how she owned just about every piece that he ever sent down the runway. Her hair was in that windblown look that seemed to be popular right now and her eyes were smoky and dark, they looked almost black with the dark makeup, but it worked for her. Add in the fact that she was wearing fishnets and several spiked bracelets to the mix and she looked like she was going to a rock concert.

"Alec would you do me a favor and sit down a second," she asked. It didn't look like anything bad was going to happen but as soon as I sat down my arms were tied behind my back with what felt like scarves.

"What the fuck Izzy!" she laughed at my expression and went into her bathroom only to return a minute later with a huge box.

"What is that Izzy? What are you doing?" she didn't answer but I knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Sorry Alec but I knew you wouldn't let me do it any other way."

"Do what?" I was trying to get out of the scarves that held my hands but whatever they were made out of was pretty damn strong. I was watching her as she dug around in the bag for something and it took me a minute to realize what she was doing.

"Izzy I am not wearing makeup. Now let me out of this chair." She didn't answer and just kept getting stuff out of the bag.

A good thirty minutes later she untied me and shoved me in front of her floor length mirror. Well at least I won't be recognized, and it wasn't too severe. My eyes were lined in black Magnus style and it made them look huge and dark, she had somehow painted my nails a shiny black color without me noticing and without the scarves messing it up and my hair was brushed to the side to cover most of one eye. I had to admit I liked the look a lot better than I thought I would, at least it wasn't all out like Magnus's was, but I doubt anyone but my family would recognize me.

By the time we had left the house and been back in three or four times because Izzy forgot something it was almost midnight and the party should be in full swing.

By the time we got to the Brooklyn flat we were already twenty minutes late, the cabbie had gotten mixed up with the address and taken us to the wrong apartments, but this was defiantly the right place. The top floor was lit up like a disco ball and the silhouettes of people could be seen every time the lights flashed, and the street was vibrating with the bass.

"Now we are in the right place," Izzy said and I silently agreed. She was almost jumping with joy; apparently Magnus's parties were legendary. I just hoped no one recognized me. We climbed up what felt like endless flights of stairs until we got to the door that seemed to be the right one, if the strobes flashing underneath it were any sign. Izzy rang the doorbell and we waited for someone to open it, preferably our host.

Finally the door swung open and in the doorway stood none other than Magnus Bane. He looked at Isabelle and smiled and his eyes widened when he saw me standing there next to her. He slowly looked me over in the way that I had seen Jace do to some of the fans, the way that made it feel like they were undressing you with their eyes.

"Well if it isn't Izzy and Alexander," he said abruptly looking bored "What are you two doing here." Izzy looked at him like he just killed her puppy but he only laughed "I'm just teasing Isabelle don't over react. He stepped aside to let her through then looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I thought you were cute before, but now that I can actually see you without all of the hideous clothes I realize that you are just jaw dropping gorgeous Alexander." I walked past him but not before I felt his hand on my ass. I gasped and looked back at him but he wasn't there.

Magnus POV

God that boy is going to be the death of me, I thought to myself as I left him standing in the doorway wondering where I went. I had almost lost my self-control and let it slip that I knew he was gay, and that I knew he found me attractive. It wasn't a surprise that he did, most people did, what was shocking was the fact that I found myself wanting him, and not just for a one night thing. I realized with some amount of shock that I was falling for the boy, and quickly.

I felt eyes on me and turned to find Ragnor watching me with a mild interest in his green eyes.

"Are you going to go after him or what, I've never known Magnus Bane to wait around for anyone especially not closeted hockey players." I shot him a look to stay out of it, but I knew that he wouldn't, he had heard Izzy tell me that day and now he was going to dangle it over my head.

Even though I found him extremely irritating I knew that if I wanted Alec I was going to have to go find him. He had disappeared into the crowd after his sister and I turned on my heel and followed them, not even stopping to throw a 'fuck you' over my shoulder at Ragnor.

When I found the boy he was leaning against the bar with what looked like his third or fourth drink in his hand when I walked up.

"You do realize that if you get drunk I might not be able to stop myself from taking advantage of you." He jumped and turned to look at me; his eyes were bright with the buzz from the shots and realized that it might be a little too late to stop him from getting drunk.

"You wouldn't do that to me would you Magnus, take advantage of me." He teased looking up at me through his black lashes.

"You never know what I might do Alexander, but I do know that you are going to dance with me." He smiled and let me drag him onto the dance floor and into the sea of bodies that surrounded us.

Alec POV

There were people everywhere and each seemed to be wearing fewer clothes than the last, the music was loud and pounding in my head as I tried to figure out exactly why it was that I let Magnus Bane drag me onto the dance floor. Where was he anyway?

Sometime in the last five minutes he had disappeared and now I was standing alone in a sea of dancing strangers. The song abruptly shifted to a new one, this one was slower than the last and the sound was intoxicating, it was the type of music I would always see Izzy drag some poor guy off to the dance floor to dance two. The people around me pressed in closer and as I looked around I thought I saw a flash of my sister weaving her way through the crowd. I followed the familiar shape paying no attention to the way the world shifted and swirled in my vision. I hadn't been drunk since college and it was not something I had been looking to experience again, but I knew that I would need something to get me through this night with my sanity still intact.

Finally after much shoving and a lot of swearing I saw her surrounded by a group of people dancing so close to a guy that it was almost vulgar. His hands were resting on her hips as he moved with her and when he lifted his head I saw his cat eyes flash. Magnus.

Izzy saw me and broke away from the dance, as she got closer I saw that her eyes were way too bright and she stumbled a little when she walked. I thought she was only coming over to talk but when I felt her shove me in the direction she came from I realized what she was doing, she was trying to get me to dance with Magnus.

I stumbled forward until I felt someone's hands on my arms steadying me and looked up to find Magnus looking very amused as he watched me try to get away. Before I even knew what was happening he hooked his fingers through the belt loops of my pants and pulled me closer. He was taller than I was which was shocking because I was just a little over six feet, but with him I had to look up. He eyes had darkened a few shades and were now closer to dark green most of the gold wasn't visible now and he looked down right predatory.

His hands tightened on my hips and pulled me again until we were as close as he and Isabelle had been moments before. I never realized that I was dancing until I heard someone laugh and looked over to find a very drunk Clary and a confused looking Jace standing behind her. She walked closer and I shrunk back now basically hiding under my hair as we continued to dance. Magnus didn't seem to register the severity of the situation, Clary was a family friend and behind her was my brother looking like he was going to kill someone. He was staring daggers at us and I wondered if he recognized me or he just really didn't like Magnus.

"Is this your new bitch Magnus?" Clary asked, her tone was teasing but I could see that she recognized me.

Jace who had up until this time remained silent said "Leave them alone Clary it's obvious they don't want to be bothered, and I doubt Magnus even knows who he's dancing with, he's never been one to ask for names."

They walked away and I turned to find Magnus looking at me with what seemed to be concern, "Did you know them?"

"That was my brother and apparently my brother's date." I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"That blonde asshole is your brother, Jace is always here with Clary, and they've been the reason behind some of the worst fights I've ever had at my parties. Someone always comes up to her trying to flirt and Jace, without thinking, just punches the guy in the face, sometimes I wonder if there's even a brain behind all that blonde hair and sarcasm." I had to laugh and I realized that I had often found myself wondering the same thing, Jace was headstrong and impulsive, and he never stops to think about what will happen after he starts a fight on the ice or drunkenly hits some guy in the face for hitting on Clary.

"Trust me I know I've lived with the asshole for eleven years, ever since we were ten."

I turned to leave and found with some level of surprise that Magnus followed me off the dance floor and when I stopped to lean against one of the walls he was still behind me, his eyes shining in the dark. I didn't know what he was expecting of me, nothing could happen between us, there was no future in him dating a closeted soccer star that can't even talk to him without tripping over his own words.

"Just what exactly is it that you want from me Magnus, "I asked. He sighed and came to stand in front of me looking down at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I don't know what I want from you all I know is, is that I haven't wanted anyone this bad in years and its driving me insane." I was shocked I knew that he liked me that much was obvious in the way that he looked at me, and I obviously liked him, but did I like him enough to risk getting caught. I didn't know the answer to that question and before I could say anything he was kissing me his lips hot on mine while I stood in a state of complete shock, I had never kissed a guy before and even though I had thought about it nothing could compare to this. We broke apart and he stepped back looking slightly embarrassed, "sorry I just couldn't stand for you to leave this apartment with me having not done that." I laughed and closed the distance between us again this time I knew what was going on and was able to kiss him back and not just stand there like a moron.

It seemed like the entire world was on fire as we kissed and soon enough I felt his tongue dart out to trace the line between my lips, I sighed into the kiss and his tongue slipped in fighting with mine for dominance. After a few minutes I let him take control and felt myself being backed up against the wall I had been leaning against just moments before. I reached my hand up to tangle in his hair and pulled I was shocked when Magnus moaned into the kiss, I smiled and did it again happy that I could make him lose at least some of that control that he kept permanently in place.

I was losing control. This had gone way too far past a simple kiss and I knew that if I hadn't heard a rather pissed off voice at that moment, I would have gladly hopped into bed with Magnus. The alcohol in my system had made everything seem like a dream and at the moment I didn't give a shit whether or not people saw me kissing Magnus, it's not like people could tell it was me.

"Alexander! What the hell are you doing!" screamed a very pissed off Isabelle. Magnus broke away from me and laughed as he looked behind us at Izzy's expression. She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her stiletto toed heel against the wood floor. I on the other hand was blushing a very dark red color at being caught in this position by my sister. I was worried that she was actually mad but her sudden burst of laughter ended that worry. She was laughing so hard I thought she would pass out if she didn't stop, the kind of laughter that made tears run down your cheeks and your face turn red from lack of air.

"Magnus Bane when I handed you my brother thirty minutes ago I was expecting you to try and talk to him not seduce him, I saw you guys leave and was looking everywhere for you when I see Alec pressed up against a wall, and your tongue halfway down his throat. It was the most shocking thing I have seen in a while. I kind of just stood here for a few minutes before I could figure out how to speak again." I was still blushing and it was at this time that I realized that we were still in the position that we were a few minutes ago.

"Magnus are you ever going to let me go," I asked. He just looked at me and then realized that he was still pressing me against the wall. To my surprise he didn't say anything vulgar he just let me go, Izzy who at this time was laughing again stopped long enough to stare at us in shock.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never even seen Alec kiss anyone let alone be involved in a serious makeout session like that it's just shocking."

Magnus laughed again and just looked from me to her, "with me around Isabelle you might want to get used to it." I blushed again and looked down at the floor silently hoping that I would see him again, I never noticed the fact that Jace was looking at us from the crowd while Clary stood in front of him facing away from us. The alcohol was still making everything seem less real and the only thing I wanted to do was have some fun and just let go, to just be someone else for the night. I would deal with the hangover tomorrow.

**Bye hope you liked it  
Kisses, Sarah**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Magnus POV

I loved Izzy to death but sometimes she just had to interrupt me at the wrong moments. I was just about to finally get what I had been wanting ever since I had met him at the fashion show and she just had to ruin it all by screaming and scaring the poor boy. It was obvious that he didn't want anyone to know that he was here let alone currently in a very hard to explain position with none other than Magnus Bane, I had looked over my shoulder at her to find that she looked positively pissed. She had told me to get Alec to have a good time, and I had gotten him to loosen up and stop being so uptight, so I would say my mission was accomplished.

Izzy on the other hand had probably meant for me to talk to him not to seduce him and invite him to bed, but she hadn't been clear on instructions. Besides I didn't see him objecting to anything. Alec's expression was hilarious, his eyes widened as he looked from her to me and he looked about ready to faint.

When she started laughing he relaxed a little but turned a bright red at the thought of being caught in this position by his sister. When she finally stopped laughing long enough she asked me what the hell I was thinking by trying to seduce her brother. Well the answer was simple; I was thinking that her brother was interesting and at the moment looked positively fuckable with his sex hair and red kiss swollen lips.

Alec finally realized that I still had him pressed against the wall and blushed a dark crimson again. He asked me if I was ever going to let him go. I didn't want to but it was obvious that the boy was uncomfortable and I was worried that if I didn't his face was going to permanently be that color. While it was adorable how easy he was to get to blush, he was probably irritated by the fact that and wouldn't like it if he wasn't able to get rid of it.

"Alec I was coming to find you to tell you I'm leaving and ask if you wanted to go, but it's obvious that you are a bit busy and I don't think Magnus is going to let you out of the apartment anyway." She raised one eyebrow at me and I just looked at her with an innocent look on my face.

Alec was obviously still a little bit intoxicated because he just waved at her and disappeared into the crowd only looking back to wink at me. Oh god I thought I've created a monster.

"You might want to go get him before he runs into Jace, I didn't realize that he was going to be here or I never would have begged Alec to come. At this point I don't think Alec would care if he ended up fucking Jace but you never know, and a warning for you Magnus Bane. If you ever even think about hurting my brother, I will personally kill you and laugh while doing it. I may like you as a friend, but family comes first always, so remember that before you get in so far that you can't get back out." She smiled at me and walked out of the door to my apartment.

Dear god, are all the Lightwoods violent I wondered as I made my way back into the crowd to find Alec before someone else did. Before I could get very far I was stopped by and obviously drunk out of her mind Clary. "Where's your new boy toy Magnus. You haven't gotten sick of him already have you," she slurred. Before I could answer her or at least ask her if she'd seen Alec she stumbled away mumbling something about purple hedgehogs.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned to look down at a very confused looking Jace Wayland. "I need to ask you something Bane and I want the truth, I saw you with that boy and I want to know if what I'm thinking is right, and what I'm thinking is, is that he was my brother. Am I or am I not correct?"

"I don't know what you're…" I started but was interrupted.

"Save it I know that was Alec and the only thing I want to know is whether or not you're serious about him, because in case you haven't noticed Alec doesn't do the one night stand thing. It's all or nothing with him and if you plan on breaking his heart then just leave and don't talk to him again.

With that he walked into the crowd on the dance floor looking for Clary. She had disappeared somewhere and he was worried and being overly protective. As usual.

Hoping that there weren't any more Lightwood relatives that I didn't know about at this party I went off again in search of Alec. It was funny how when you desperately wanted to find someone that they had a way of disappearing, but the people that you were hoping to avoid were always right in front of you.

A flash of black hair caught my eye and I turned to see Alec and some random guy, who seemed to look a lot like him, basically having sex. They were as close as two people could be with clothes on and it seemed that if things got any worse they would start striping.

I could feel my blood begin to boil at the thought of some random guy running off with my Alec. Wait did I just call him my Alec? I stomped over to the couple and pried them apart earning a glare from Alec and an irritated 'Hey!' from the other guy. It was only now that I noticed how similar they actually were, the other boy had dark black hair that was cut shorter that Alec's and his eyes were blue as well but while Alec's were a light blue kind of like the color of tropical waters, this boys were dark like a lake at night. He was kinda creepy looking as he glared at me. Alec on the other hand had run off into the crowd again and disappeared without a trace. This was getting ridiculous and I was getting tired of having to wade through the throngs of people trying to distinguish one from the other, while I loved a good party almost as much as I loved glitter there was a point in which things just got to be ridiculous.

I walked over to the stereo that was playing some sort of club music and pulled the plug out of the wall, causing a chorus of groans to come from the group of people that were assembled on the dance floor.

"Everyone out!" I screamed and they all groaned again, but none the less started moving toward the door, I jumped off of the small stage that always held the stereo and made my way to the door to watch as everyone went through. If I saw Alec I was just going to grab him and drag him out of the crowd, he didn't need to be walking home in the condition he was in.

Groups of people tried to force their way out of the small door and I almost laughed at the sight of about twenty girls all trying to fit through the small space at once, it greatly resembled a play dough machine that was squeezing out flesh colored play dough with scraps of fabric attached.

A tap on the shoulder took my attention away from the disastrous exit scene that these people were making and I turned around to find myself looking down into a familiar pair of blue eyes.

Alec.

I sighed in relief and he smiled at me, it was only then that I took the time to look at him closer. His eyes were hazy and unfocused with alcohol and he was swaying on his feet like he might collapse at any second. He looked completely wasted, and I wondered distractedly how many drinks he'd had tonight.

I had been so busy looking at him that I hadn't noticed that the crowd had finally managed to get out of the door and that my flat was now empty save for me and Alec. I walked away from him to shut the door and lock it and as soon as I had clicked the lock shut I heard a loud thud. I looked behind me to find Alec sprawled out on the floor obviously passed out.

It seemed that none of the Lightwood men could hold their liquor very well, but unlike Jace, Alec didn't get violent he just turned into a complete man whore. Looks like there was no way that he was going to go anywhere tonight so he would just have to sleep here. Too bad I didn't have a guest room.

I chuckled at the thought of Alec waking up in my bed with a shocked look on his face probably assuming we'd had sex, but in actuality he had just passed out and I couldn't leave him on the floor.

I bent down and picked up the unconscious Alec and took him into the bedroom, he would be fine here but there was no way in hell I was going to sleep on the couch. Alec would just have to deal with it.

I left him there and went into the bathroom to start getting off the layers of makeup that I had been wearing tonight. Makeup was a pain in the ass to get off but I just wouldn't be Magnus Bane without it.

One hour and thirty minutes later I was finally ready to fall into bed beside my blue eyed wonder. Ughhhhh I called him mine again, well he wasn't mine but he soon would be so it was close enough, I might as well get used to saying it now so I don't have to later.

I crawled in bed beside him and was shocked when he curled up against me, the shock was over in a minute and I simply went with it instead of trying to move him. I wrapped my arms around him and fell into a dreamless sleep only to be awoken by a very loud scream later that next morning.

**I know its short but I didn't feel like adding this onto the last chapter so deal with it.  
Kisses, Sarah. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec POV

I knew something was wrong when I woke up warm. I was never warm when I woke up thanks to the fact that I never remembered to turn the AC off when I went to bed. It was only when I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by a bright canary yellow that was far different from my plain white sheets at home that I realized that I was in someone else's bed at someone else's house.

The assumption was only proved to be right when I felt something or someone move behind me, I turned my head ignoring the sharp pain of a hangover that shot through me when I did so to see who I could have possibly gone home with.

I gasped the person that was currently still asleep was none other than Magnus Bane, oh god what have I done. I thought as I looked at him. I only realized after a while of staring at him that he wasn't wearing any makeup and his hair was down from its usual spikes.

Without all the makeup and glitter he looked younger and strangely it made him look even more beautiful if that was possible. He was obviously still asleep and his hair was hanging down in his face making him look likes he only had one eye. I never noticed how long his hair actually was when it was down from its lethal spikes, now it looked as if it would hang down past his ear and was still the same black I remembered. Without all the makeup it was obvious in the curve of his eyes that he was at least part Asian, it would explain the strange accent that he had. Even though he lived in Brooklyn he didn't have the harsh clipped way of speaking that was normal for Brooklyners.

I heard the sharp buzzing sound of my phone and realized that I was still in my clothes. What had happened last night? I dug the IPhone out of my pocket and saw about thirty missed texts from Jace and at least four missed calls. I glanced at the clock at the top of the screen. It was two in the afternoon, I had missed practice!

I couldn't stop myself from screaming and I remembered that Magnus was still asleep just a little too late. I clamped my hand over my mouth and turned my head to see if I had woken him up. I had and he was looking at me with wide eyes that still had the unnatural coloring to them.

"What the hell Alec! You scared the shit out of me!"

He didn't actually look mad; he looked on the verge of laughing. This was not funny I hadn't missed a practice in my entire career. I sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

"You don't understand it's two in the afternoon and I missed practice. I bet Jace thinks I'm dead or something I never miss practice and I always answer him when he calls. Oh shit oh shit." I was almost about ready to go into a panic attack, something I hadn't had since Max. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked behind me to find a very concerned looking Magnus. It was just at that time when the hangover decided to make an appearance and I was suddenly very sick.

I had always thought it was rude to puke in other peoples beds so I quickly ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, I almost puked all over the bathroom but thankfully it wasn't that far to the toilet. While I was busy throwing up everything in my stomach I didn't realize that I had left my phone in the bedroom. It was only when I walked out and saw Magnus with my phone talking to someone that I freaked.

I ran over and snatched the phone out of his hand, one look at the caller ID and knew that I was safe. It was just Izzy, but how she knew that I would be at Magnus's I didn't know. I hung up on her and looked back at Magnus who was lying on the bed looking very much like a cat.

"Why did you answer my phone?" I asked him. He just turned his head to the side in confusion and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well she wouldn't stop calling and I didn't think it would be a problem for me to talk to her seeing as how she already knows you're gay."

I gasped, how had he figured it out. I have been successfully hiding it for years now and the only person that had ever asked me about it was my sister, and she was the only person that had ever even thought of the idea that I was gay. Now this man that I didn't know had figured it out in the three or four times that I have talked to him.

"H-how do you know that?"

"Simple darling, you blush every time I say three words to you, you don't notice the way girls look at you, you seem to have no interest in girls at all, and a straight guy would have tried to kill me after I kissed him."

Flashes of images from last night surfaced in my mind. The party, dancing with Magnus, seeing Jace, and then the memory of hot lips on mine. Magnus had kissed me and I had kissed him back. Oh shit could this get any worse. After that it was all just a blur and I struggled to grasp a solid memory. Only bits and pieces of things were coming to my mind. I hadn't been that drunk in years and the feeling of not knowing what had happened the night before was a feeling that I had hoped to leave behind at college. The only thing that stood out was the fact that I had defiantly kissed Magnus and then passed out, and the only thing Magnus had done was let me. But how could I blame him I mean he was the Magnus Bane, he was probably used to this type of thing by now. All I wanted to do was leave and get home to my apartment and never see the glittery fashion designer again.

"Alec are you ok?" he asked. He sounded almost concerned but there was still that undertone of amusement that was in everything he said. I was suddenly furious at everything, not only at Magnus but at Jace and Isabelle and most of all at myself.

"Why couldn't you have just left me alone Magnus! Why! I can't give you anything so why do you act like you want something more than a one night thing from me. I know your reputation you haven't been in a relationship in five years and you are sure as hell not going to start now!" He flinched back from me and I thought that I saw a twinge of hurt in his eyes but I probably imagined it. I didn't care if I hurt him, he was the one that had gotten me into this mess and now I didn't know what to do. Jace had seen me last night and it was pretty hard to explain why it was that I was there in the first place much less why I had been dancing with Magnus Bane.

This was going to force me to tell him, I couldn't just lie my way out of this. It would ruin everything. All because I couldn't stay away from Magnus. I stormed out of the room and into what I guessed to be the living room. I didn't really see the difference because the whole apartment looked like one big room sectioned off by pieces of furniture. It was super modern but I could see the touches of the old world in there to. Like in the book shelf that seemed to house novels from before the 18th century that were just barely held together by the binding. The apartment was like Magnus in a way and like his clothes, the perfect mixture of the new and the old that gave it its own unique look. I hadn't seen anything like it before. I could see myself living here; I thought then immediately shook the thought from my head. I was still in the closet and Magnus probably hated me now. If I had ever wanted some sort of relationship with the man I had basically crushed any chance of that happening, I was pretty sure I had made the guy despise me and I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. I grabbed what I thought to be my coat off of the floor where I had dropped it sometime in the night and put it on. It was sticky with spilled alcohol and it smelled like one of those drinks that Izzy loved to get at clubs.

I walked out the door and slammed it behind me. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care what Magnus thought about me, but I couldn't deny the way my heart raced when I thought about him, or the guilt that I felt for yelling at him.

I walked down the hall and got into the elevator. When the doors closed and I looked around I realized that the walls were reflective like a mirror, and what I saw looking back at me was shocking. A tangled mop of black hair that was sticking up in all directions on my head, bloodshot blue eyes with old eyeliner smeared around them courtesy of Izzy, and wrinkled but still skin tight clothes that looked as though they had been slept in. I defiantly looked as though I had just walked out of a stranger's apartment. A gorgeous stranger with eyes like a cat that I desperately wanted to see again, I shook the thought from my head and tried to focus on how to explain last night to Jace. Isabelle wouldn't be a problem it would be harder trying to convince her that nothing happened after she left than that nothing at all happened. She would automatically assume we'd had sex but really the only thing that happened was that I had passed out and then woken up this morning and screamed at Magnus.

I hailed a taxi and tried to ignore the knowing smile the cabbie gave me, I just told him my address and sat back in the seat trying to ignore the phantom eyes that flashed in and out of my mind.

Line Break.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of being thrown around in the back on the cab by the brain dead driver who couldn't drive straight if he wanted to we pulled up to the curb outside of my apartment building. I lived in Manhattan, in the heart of the city and it was only with my huge salary as a hockey star that I could afford this place. Even though it was expensive it wasn't fancy like a lot of my team's apartments. I guess it was like me, dark colors and simplicity with thousands of books all over the place. I'd had the same black couch since I moved in and although everyone from my sister to the landlord has tried to get me to get rid of it I wouldn't. It was the only thing that I had taken from my room at the Lightwood mansion when I had moved out. I hadn't wanted anything from that life to follow me, but even now after I have made a name for myself without help from the Lightwood name or fortune people still thought about my parents when they saw the name on the back of my jersey or the label on Izzy's line.

No matter how hard we tried we still would be tied to the life of secrets, lies, death, and betrayal; and there would always be that one person that would never escape the family and his name although forgotten now would be the scar on the flawless name of the Lightwoods forever.

I couldn't think about him now I couldn't handle the memories on top of the fact that I would eventually have to talk to Jace about what he probably saw.

The ride up to the 7th floor of the building was a long one and I was constantly checking over my shoulder as I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long hallway to my apartment at the end. As soon as the key went into the lock I knew that something was wrong, for one the door wasn't locked and the only thing putting the key in the lock did was relock it. Someone was here.

Cautiously I opened the door and stepped inside only to jump back in shock when I saw a very pissed off Jace sitting on my couch glaring at the door like he had been waiting for me to come home for a while.

He smirked as he watched me blush and stutter but eventually he just settled back into glaring at me. This was not what I had expected of him when he finally figured out my secret, I had expected yelling and screaming and in the worst scenarios I had imagined, the conversation had ended with a full on fight. But any of these were better than this silence that made the air thick with tension and made me want to run back out of the door, which was still hanging ajar.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked. I reached behind me to shut the door and went over to sit next to him on the faded black couch. Once again this was not what I had been expecting, this was Jace. He had always been known as the fireball, he acted now and thought later but it seemed like he was trying not to jump to conclusions and to remain calm. It was almost scary to see him think about something before he did it.

I sighed and looked at him surprised to find his golden eyes filled with hurt and not with anger, "No I wasn't planning on it, I wasn't ever going to tell anyone I was just going to keep it a secret. Only Izzy knew and that was only because she basically beat the truth out of me. "

This time it was him who sighed, "You are an idiot Alec."

"Why am I an idiot because I was scared to tell you or to tell anyone, because I didn't want to get kicked off of the team, because I didn't want everyone to hate me," by the end of the sentence my voice that risen from almost a whisper to a barely contained shout.

"No you're an idiot because you thought that this would change anything. You're my brother Alec and if you think that I would care if you liked girls or guys then you really are blind. The team won't care Alec they all think that you're the best player on the team and they wouldn't dare kick you out. We would lose the season. The only thing I want to know is why of all the guys in New York that you could choose to date you would choose Magnus Bane."

If I had been anyone else I would have cried, but years of controlling my emotions around people kept me straight faced, but that didn't stop me from pulling Jace into a bone crushing hug. I had feared the worst would happen when he found out but instead he had shocked me and had accepted it without problem, I really should give Jace more credit. Maybe that's what Clary has always seen in him that kept her around. When I finally let him go I realized that he was still waiting for an answer about Magnus, this was what I had been dreading ever since I realized what had happened this morning, granted I was thinking more about how to explain it to Izzy than to Jace but that didn't stop me from dreading it.

"I'm not dating Magnus Bane. I just had too much to drink last night and I didn't realize what I was doing. I would never date someone like him, too much glitter and he's a bit of an asshole." Jace laughed but there was one question that I had to know the answer to.

"How did you find out?"

"Alec are you really going to answer that question, I would recognize you anywhere but when I saw you I thought that it couldn't be you. You would never dress like that. So when Clary said something about the guy that Magnus was dancing with, if you could even call it dancing, was you I had to get a closer look. What I wasn't counting on was that Clary would have to say something rude, you know she turns into a super bitch when she drinks, and when I went to look for you again I couldn't find you. When I finally did find you I realized that Izzy had caught you two doing something that I really didn't want to know about and walked off. I never saw you leave and when you didn't show at practice I just assumed that you had stayed the night with glitters."

"I did stay the night," I started but seeing the look on his face quickly added, "But not doing what you think. After you left I passed out and when I woke up the only thing I did was scream at him."

Jace laughed and I hit him in the back of the head, the only thing that accomplished was making him laugh harder. I don't know what he found so funny about the situation, nothing about this was funny, it was embarrassing.

"Jace this isn't funny!"

"Sorry Alec but you know it is. For the first time since I've known you I actually thought you might have had fun last night, but no you pass out and then when you wake up you scream at the guy you've been drooling over. Nice going Alec." If I wasn't blushing before I sure as hell was now, he just had to say it like that. So instead of replying I just turned away from the still laughing Jace and glared at the wall. Not the most mature thing to do but I didn't really care.

"Oh so now you're just going to stare at the wall, see this only proves the point that you admit I'm right," he gloated. I knew that if I looked at him he would have that infuriating grin on his face and a superior look in his eye, he knew he was right.

"Seriously Alec I know Magnus is an ass, but you shouldn't have yelled at him for not letting you stay passed out on the floor. I mean if you're going to yell at him, yell at him for something that matters. Not some stupid reason."

I felt the couch move and looked up to find that Jace had gotten up and was walking towards the door with his jacket. Just like I had thought he would he was smiling at me. I wondered distantly what had happened to the shy little kid that came home with my parents. He had been hiding behind my dad's leg and the only thing I saw was flash of golden hair and one wide eye peeking out at me. There was nothing of that shyness now, Jace was confident if not arrogant at times and the little kid was buried under the layers of sarcasm. Our family had changed him, and I wasn't sure if it was for better or worse.

When the door finally shut behind him and I was left alone in the apartment I released a breath that I didn't know I had been holding. Jace knew, and he didn't hate me. The world hadn't exploded now that someone besides Izzy knew I was gay.

It was only now that I realized that I was still sitting there in the same clothes I had left Izzy's apartment in last night. God how long would I have to stay in these things. I didn't see how Magnus could stay in these all day and night.

Magnus.

Every time I thought about the man I got mixed feelings, and I really didn't know what to do. If I had wanted to see him again I had basically ruined any chance of that when I yelled at him about something stupid. But did I even want to see him again?

As much as I tried to deny it I knew that I did. I heard my phone buzz and reached into my jacket pocket to get it. When I pulled the phone out of my pocket I was shocked. This wasn't my phone. This thing was purple and covered with pink and silver rhinestones. The number on the screen was as familiar to me as my own family, it was my number.

I took off the coat and looked at it closer, now when I concentrated I could see the faint shimmer in the material, and the Prada label, this was defiantly not mine.

The phone buzzed again and my number was on the screen. I had Magnus's phone and apparently he had mine. Great, this day can't get any better can it.

**Hope you liked it **  
**Kisses, love Sarah **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a while but this hopefully makes up for it, I had this saved on my computer and didn't even realize it oops. well I found it now so here have a new chapter. :)**

Chapter 7

Magnus's POV

That could have defiantly gone better. I had never expected him to freak like that and go storming out of the apartment. He didn't seem like the kind of person that did that often and of course leave it to me to get a reaction out of anyone.

The problem with him just storming out was the fact that he left his phone here and now I had no clue how to get it back. The thing was black and looked like it had been dropped on the ice one to many times, if the small crack in the corner of it was any evidence. I guess I could give it to Izzy, but what the fun in that. If I did that I wouldn't get to see him again.

Crawling out of bed and throwing Alec's phone back behind me I went to get ready. I couldn't spend the entire day lying around in bed waiting for my hangover to go away, I had work to do and I couldn't leave the house without looking fabulous. I shook my hair out of my face and stepped into my closet.

Three hours later I was myself again. Black skinny jeans, a lime green V-neck that was basically dripping glitter, a silver studded belt with the letter M, and silver studded boots. Hair spiked up with one long piece covering my left eye shot through with streaks of silver and green glitter and black rimmed eyes surrounded by more silver glitter. Over all I was happy with the effect.

Now the only thing missing was my phone, where had I put the damn thing. Oh yeah I left it in my jacket last night, wherever I put the jacket. I think I might have dropped it on the floor but I never really knew where my clothes ended up until morning. I opened my bedroom door and barely dodged a white and gray streak as it ran past me and jumped on my bed.

Chairman Meow.

The poor cat had probably almost been stepped on last night, but by now he should be used to it. I sighed and stepped back into the room to pick up the cellphone sized little cat. He immediately curled up in my arms and began to purr. That cat was such an attention whore.

I looked around the room and couldn't see the jacket anywhere so I walked out yet again this time with the Chairman and started the search. The floor was covered in all sorts of spilled alcohol and what looked to someone's puke. Gross. You would think that people would know when to stop drinking but most of them didn't until they started throwing up.

I couldn't find the damn thing anywhere. I wish I could just call it.

Wait, I still have Alec's phone. I can call it from there and then maybe I can find it before Ragnor calls so many times that he blows the thing up. I set the Chairman down on the floor ignoring his irritated meowing and went back to get the thing.

When I turned it on I was shocked to find that he didn't lock it. The phone didn't have a passcode. This is going to be fun.

I entered the number and hit call, I waited to hear the phones distinct ringing echo throughout the flat but there was nothing but silence and Chairman's meowing. Ok so there are three possibilities here, well maybe two. One, I lost my phone. Two, someone else has my phone. Wait, did Alec have a jacket when he walked in last night.

Lying over the back of the couch was probably the ugliest piece of clothing, if you could call it that, that I have ever seen. It was obviously not mine; I wouldn't let that shit into my house much less on my couch. It was black like my jacket was and the pieces of this very irritating puzzle were coming together. Alec had found my jacket when he stormed out and put it on thinking it was his and to pissed to bother and check. My phone was in the pocket of the jacket and now Alec has my phone and I have his. This is going to turn out to be more helpful than I ever imagined.

Now I had a real excuse to go and find him. I picked up his phone and called my number again thinking that he would answer. He didn't and the phone went straight to voice mail. I never thought I would have to leave a message on my own phone, but there was a first time for everything. I didn't bother to leave a message, he would realize what had happened and would call me back, but for right now he was probably trying to figure out why his phone was calling him.

Line break

Three hours, he hasn't called this phone in three hours. He must really not want his phone back or he just really doesn't want to talk to me. Probably the later because of how pissed off he had seemed when he left this morning.

I had already been through everything that was on this phone and I was getting bored. That might make me nosy but I didn't care, I wanted to know more about him and it seemed that snooping through his phone was the only way I was going to get to.

Unlike most people he didn't hoard apps or pictures on his phone and it was relatively boring. The only thing that was even remotely interesting was the messages that he sent to his siblings. Those were the only people that he seemed to really be relaxed around. Everyone else it was obvious that the messages were strained and more than a little bit awkward, it was like he was uncomfortable in his own skin.

I couldn't imagine being like him. Constantly worried about what people thought or didn't think and about how to keep his secret. I would last all of three days in that life before I would just tell everyone. The thing I kept going back to was his practice schedule. He had practice tomorrow and no matter how much I tried to talk myself out of the idea I still wanted to go and watch him practice. It wouldn't be that hard to get in, and I have never even seen a hockey game on TV much less watched one.

There had to be a better idea than that and what was I even doing thinking about how to track him down. I never chased after someone; they were always the ones trying to catch up to me. I had learned over the years to keep people away, to never let them in your heart because they would only shatter it in the end.

This boy it seemed was making me rethink all of these things, I wanted to know him and that was odd. Usually I just wanted them, and then wanted them to go away. I could still hear Alec's words as they echoed in my mind 'you haven't been in a relationship in five years and you sure as hell are not going to start now.'

No one had actually had the nerve to say anything like that to me in years. Not to my face anyway. I knew what my reputation was and I hadn't cared about it until now. It seemed that all of the Lightwood would say anything to anyone without ever thinking about who it was that they were speaking to. Maybe this was why I was attracted to him and to Izzy, they were straightforward in a sea of people who had so many curves in them that you could spend hours counting them and still never finish. To most people this world was just a game and the people were its players.

Well I was never going to get anything done sitting on my ass all day. I got up and grabbed another jacket before I walked out of the flat and out onto the street. There was a coffee shop down the street and it had been awhile since I'd had my last cup. Ragnor had tried to get me to quit it but I just couldn't, caffeine was like a drug to me and if I went to long without it I started getting a bit crazy. Maybe that's what's wrong with me I haven't had any coffee all week.

Coffee shops have always been some of my favorite places besides stores and the runway. They always had that atmosphere of home, that and the smell of coffee which helped as well. I had spent so much time in this one when I was just starting out and needed inspiration that the people knew my order by heart. Even though it was a complicated one I have ordered enough of them for the people to remember.

The cashier looked up when I walked in and smiled, it was the same geeky looking kid that it had been three years ago, even now after three years I couldn't remember his name. Something like Sean, Samuel, Sheldon, something like that. I didn't even bother ordering I just went over and sat down on one of the old beaten couches that sat around the edges of the place.

I looked up when the kid gave me my drink and read his name tag. Simon. That was the guy's name, he didn't look like a Simon more like a Sheldon but you couldn't control your name. He was one of Clary's friends and coincidently was the reason that she got picked up by an agency. He was always talking about her and how beautiful she is so one day I asked to meet her. He was right she was stunning and the girl quickly got picked up after I told the agency about her. She had been booking jobs steadily ever since. I paid him and he smiled but walked away, it was obvious I guess that I didn't want to talk today.

I picked up the coffee and took a drink, it was perfect as usual and I could feel myself calming down after the first drink. It was only when the phone buzzed in my pocket that I felt my calm evaporating. The number was unfamiliar but the text was simple and told me all that I needed to know.

A- Magnus?

M- Who else would have your phone Alexander.

A- I told you not to call me that. It's Alec, the only people that call me Alexander are my parents.

M- Fine Alec, well when are you going to come pick up your phone and give me mine.

A- I kinda thought I could just have Izzy come get it

M- You're really going to make your sister come and get your phone all because you threw a tantrum and don't want to see me

After that he didn't text again so I turned off the phone. When I looked up I realized that Simon had been staring at me for a while. He was holding a copy of the Times in his hand and looked like he desperately wanted to ask me something.

"What are you looking at Simon if you have a question just ask."

He quickly looked down at his shoes but brought me the paper anyway. "Did you know about this?" he asked. I took the paper and looked down at whatever it was he was talking about. When I saw what it was I almost screamed. Typed in huge bold print on the front of page 6 were the words "Magnus Bane's new boy toy? How long will this one last?"

Oh great just great the tabloids had been there last night and now Alec was going to kill me for getting his picture in the paper. A very hard to explain picture as well.

"No Simon I didn't know about this." He just looked at me apologetically and I wanted to kick him for not showing me this as soon as I walked in the door. I shouldn't think that it's not the boys' fault that I couldn't keep the tabloids out of my parties and out of my love life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alec POV

No, no, no, no, no this could not be happening. Not only did I have Magnus's phone but it kept ringing and I didn't want to answer it because whoever was on the other line might get suspicious and call the cops or the CIA or whatever they did if they thought the top fashion designer in the world had been kidnapped. This was ridiculous why didn't I just go back over to his flat and give him his phone back and get mine. I knew the answer to that, because I was embarrassed that I had overreacted like I had and now he probably hated me anyway, that and the fact that I didn't even know if he was home.

Now I was watching the phone buzz with the name Ragnor scrolling across the top of it. The first time it had went off the ringtone was something really loud and sounded like some sort of pop music shit that Magnus would listen to so I turned it on silent.

"Alexander Lightwood are you even listening to me," screamed my sister before she snatched the phone from my hands.

"Izzy don't do that…" I started say but she had already picked up the phone and was screaming into it. I could hear the other person's voice screaming back at her, he sounded pissed. Then she abruptly stopped screaming and her face paled, she hung up the phone and handed it back to me.

"Why do you have Magnus Bane's phone?" she asked. I didn't want to answer but something told me that she would get the answer out of me one way or another, and I really didn't want to start and scene at this restaurant.

"I picked up his jacket, which had his phone in it, by mistake this morning when I left the flat after I had just finished screaming at him and basically calling him a man whore." I said as calmly as I could manage.

"You did what!" she screeched and I flinched like she hit me.

A few people in the restaurant turned to look at us but no one dared say anything. Izzy was red in the face and looked like she was going to kill me, that or just stab me with the fork she was holding in a death grip. She didn't do any of those things though she just got up and walked outside leaving me sitting there looking after her like a sad puppy that was watching its owner leave from the window.

After a minute she walked back in and threw a copy of today's Times on the table in front of me.

"Flip to page six and don't say anything until you do," she said. I did what she told me and flipped through the thick newspaper until I found page six which was what most people called the gossip column. It wasn't hard to find what she was talking about because it was splashed all over the page with the headline in big bold print at the top. "Magnus Bane's new boy toy."

Someone had managed to get a picture of me and Magnus last night, it wasn't like you could really tell that it was me but it was a disaster either way, and it wasn't like we had been dancing or something no, whoever took this picture had managed to snap a shot of us kissing.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed and people looked over at our table again. Izzy laughed once at my reaction but was serious immediately after.

"Alec you do realize that Magnus could tell the reporters who you are if you really pissed him off, and since you think you're coming out would ruin your career then this might end up being worse than it already is."

I didn't really see how this could get worse than it already was but I nodded anyway before I put my head in my hands and didn't look up again. Izzy didn't say anything after that and only sat back down in the seat across from mine. I didn't know what I was going to do, what if someone figured out it was me, my life would be over and so would my career, then Jace would be alone on the ice to make terrible plays and lose the championship tittle that we worked hard to keep under our belt. At the thought of the ice and hockey I remembered the fact that the team had practice today at three. I glanced down at Magnus's phone and saw the time, it was fifteen till three and the arena was all the way across town.

I jumped up startling Izzy and the poor waiter that had the misfortune of being assigned to our table and ran out the door to the café only stopping to wave goodbye to Izzy before jumping into my car and speeding out of the parking lot and onto the busy NYC street. Horns honked and some Brooklyn cab driver cussed at me in the clipped tones that you usually heard from the people of NYC and more specifically Brooklyn. That was another thing that was strange about Magnus, although he had seemed to live in Brooklyn for quite a while he didn't have the harsh accent he sounded like he was from somewhere in Europe and I hadn't been able to tell where although the slight lit to his vowels reminded me of the brits.

I was speeding through the streets at a rate that I would never have even dared to think about before and I was lucky that the NYPD were so lazy, because if not I would never have been able to made it to the arena with all of three minutes to spare for my crazy driving. Jace was waiting in front of the arena looking very much amused when I jumped out of the car and tried to look not as though I hadn't just raced through the streets of NYC like I was in grand theft auto.

"Where have you been Alec? Coach was starting to get worried so I told him you were with someone," he moved his eyebrows suggestively "but he didn't seem to believe me. I guess the whole team really does think that your asexual" He grinned at me in that way that would usually have made me shiver and then blush when I realized that I was lusting after my adoptive brother but at this moment only irritated me further.

"Come on asshole let's get to practice," I said and Jace laughed.

Being on the ice was mind-numbing it was like nothing I had ever experienced before, it was like every thought and every worry was out of my mind and it was only the cold sweat that stung my eyes and the strain of my muscles urging me to give into the exhaustion. The ice was an unforgiving friend but the rewards for sticking with her were greater than the risks and injuries, it was this addicting mix of peace and adrenaline that kept me coming back to the game after every lost championship and broken bone. I assumed that my brother felt the same because no matter how much he said he hated the game sometimes he would never leave it because without the ice who were we besides the famous name of Lightwood. Like what Isabelle would be without her fashion and her label, another pretty face with famous parents and an almost inexhaustible bank account.

It was only when we took a break two hours into practice and I looked up into the stands out of habit that I saw a person sitting there watching me and the unmistakable shine of glitter that proved what I thought. Magnus Bane was here.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is going to be really short and I'm sorry about that but its leading up to the confession about a certain younger Lightwood. Spoiler alert for City of Glass. Don't want the book ruined then don't read.  
**Chapter 9  
Magnus POV

If there was one person that I loved more in this world at this moment in time it was Isabelle Lightwood. When she figured out what had happened between Alec and me she had waited until he had left suddenly for practice before she called his phone. The caller ID popped up as Sissy on Alec's phone and I wanted to cry with how adorable he was. She had told me to meet her in a café that was near her apartment, some hole in the wall called Taki's, although it was not much to look at the coffee I'd ordered had been positively divine. I always judged a place on the quality of their coffee.  
I didn't know what she wanted to meet me for but when I had sat down at the table across from her she had the kind of smile you would expect to see on someone who had just played the best joke on someone and was just waiting for them to find out. She didn't say anything, instead she handed me something that looked like one of the VIP passes for a red carpet event or a concert. It had the mascot of the NYC team which looked like a mix between a bug and a tiger and the words practice admittance. I didn't say anything for a minute until I realized what she had just given me; it was her way of getting into the arena during the teams practice.  
"Izzy why are you giving me this," I asked even though I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.  
"I want you to get Alec back and get your phone back because Ragnor is seriously pissed that you lost it at the party last night and l picked it up." She said and smiled before getting up and leaving the restaurant leaving me to finish my coffee and think about ways to get Alec to talk to me and not run off as soon as he got his phone back.

That was how I ended up sitting in the empty arena watching Alec and his teammate's battle on the ice for the tiny puck that moved too fast for me to keep up with it. Mostly I just watched Alec and the way he looked on the ice, there was none of the shy awkwardness that he possessed normally. all of that was replaced by confidence that rolled off of him in waves. He was faster than the others, even his brother Jace who was always said to be the best player on the team although he wasn't team captain, and he seemed to be a lot smarter like he was always three steps ahead of them and had back up plans in case the game changed. Alec should have been the team captain and it was rumored that he was offered the position but declined because of the media interviews and stuff that he would have to do. I had gotten all of this from a simple Google of the Lightwood family and more importantly Alexander Lightwood who was quickly becoming one of my obsessions, he was like the sweetest candy that I craved even though I knew it would make me fat.  
When the coach had blown the whistle that probably meant take a break or some useless hockey term that only they understood and the team stopped where they stood on the ice before heading to the benches. A couple of the players noticed me sitting up in the stands but said nothing, and finally Alec looked up seemingly out of habit and met my eyes. His beautiful blue eyes widened with shock and questions started forming in them. Before he could even try to get up and start to walk towards me I was already on my feet walking towards the exit of the arena, I didn't want to do what I had planned in the arena with all of the others watching, it wasn't like I was going to kidnap him or anything I was just going to take him out for a while before I gave him back his phone.  
I was waiting by my car when I saw him walk out of the arena doors his eyes searching the empty parking lot before landing on me. When he got close enough to really see me I opened the car door and got in before starting the car and waiting for him to get in the passenger side.  
"Magnus what are you doing here and how did you get that pass," he asked.  
"Just get in the car Alexander and I'll tell you." He didn't move and I pulled out his phone before tossing it into the passenger seat. He didn't move for a minute but after a few minutes opened the door to my car and slid inside. He grabbed his phone and before he could try and get out of the car I gunned it and we took off down the road.  
He didn't say anything for a while and I could feel his eyes on me probably narrowed into a glare, the tension in the car was so thick that I thought that if I reached out into the space between us I would be able to feel it in the air like a fog. After a while he stopped glaring at me and opted for staring out the window like one of the moody singers in music videos.  
"Where are we going Magnus," He finally said.  
"Central Park," I answered simply and the answer seemed to satisfy him.

Fifteen minutes later I was pulling into one of the parking spaces on the side to the road nearest the park. Before Alec could do anything I had already hopped out of the car and went around and opened his door. He hadn't moved and had his arms crossed over his chest, he was staring at the floorboards of the car like they held all of the answers in the world.  
"Such a gentleman," he said "opening my door for me after you kidnapped me." I sighed but didn't say anything. I knew he was right, it had been uncalled for and rude for me to force him into my car by holding his phone for ransom but it was the only idea I had that would guarantee that he wouldn't just take the phone and run.  
He took off walking without another word and I hurried to lock my car and catch up to him. He didn't say anything when I started walking beside him and with his head bent towards the wind and his hands jammed deep into the pockets of his jeans; he seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
"I haven't been here in six years," he said out of the blue. We had been walking in silence for so long I had grown used to it and the sound of his voice startled me. That and the fact that instead of his voice being the soft musical sound like the sound of bells blowing in the wind, now though, it was hoarse and cracked like he was trying to hold back tears.  
"Alec if you're really that upset about missing the last thirty minutes of practice I can take you back. I didn't think it was really that big of a deal but maybe I was wrong." He stopped walking abruptly almost making me run into him and then he was laughing. It wasn't the kind of laugh that you heard after something kind of funny or insanely stupid happened; no it was the kind that left you gasping for breath with tears streaming down your face. He couldn't seem to stop laughing and after about three or four minutes I was laughing with him, I didn't know why but it seemed so hilarious that I had never heard Alec laugh. It was sweet and sounded like a dying seal.  
"No it doesn't bother me that I'm missing thirty minutes of practice, it's just that I'm trying to figure out if your serious or just trying to find a way to get me to talk," he said "how long have you been living in New York."  
I didn't know where this question was going but at this point in time I was prepared to answer anything in order to get information. "About four years. Why?"  
"Then you really don't know. I didn't think that you were trying to be cruel but after the way I screamed at you yesterday morning I wouldn't blame you for trying to hurt me"  
"Alec I would never…" I started to say but he cut me off. He only said one word but the pain underneath it was real and immense. I hadn't heard about another Lightwood child but it was obvious that it was something that no one brought up anymore

**Hope this more than make up for the lack of chapters for like a month. It shouldn't be that long a wait this time and i should have another chapter up by the weekend or maybe Friday depending on the amount of homework that i will have for the rest of the week. Also next week is SPRING BREAK! So i would be expecting a lot of updates that week.  
Kisses love Sarah **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Sorry about the wait but I was trying to get this perfect and not to depressing like it always seems to become but then I realized wait we are talking about death in this chapter so let's just make it one big ball of depression… so yeah. Once again spoiler alert for COG if you haven't read that and you don't want it ruined then please don't read and then yell at me about it. Ok now that that's out of the way let's begin with the most depressing chapter EVER! **

Alec POV

I only said one word and I hoped that he wouldn't ask more but of course it was Magnus we were talking about. The king of the fashion world and apparently the king of asking way too many fucking questions. It wasn't like he actually asked me a question after I basically just blurted Max's name out with no explanation but I knew that the questions were going to start, I could see it in his eyes, so I just decided that I should go ahead and explain. Now it was silent and I had just been standing there looking at the ground and at my shoes for at least ten minutes trying to decide whether I should tell him, I didn't even know him and yet something inside my mind wanted me to tell, to tell someone other than my family who just glared at me whenever I brought it up. Magnus had been staring at me ever since I had blurted out my little brothers name and it was starting to get really weird, way too much staring, but could I really blame the guy he was probably completely confused right about now. When I thought that I had finally gotten up enough courage to tell this story without breaking down I sighed and raised my eyes to meet his before sitting down on one of the benches. Magnus sat down beside me and waited.  
"Six years ago," I started, "My brother Max was killed here in Central Park." I heard him quietly gasp and before he could say anything I started talking again.  
"We had been at Central Park Zoo all day because Max had wanted to get out of the house and away from our parents who, when we left, had been pacing around the island in the kitchen and throwing plates at one another. Izzy and Jace had left for the mall to meet with friends about an hour before and it was just Max and I left in the house. So instead of making him listen to all the shit they were saying and the smashing of fine china I suggested that we go to the zoo. Max had always loved it there and like I knew he would, he said yes and so we left the house without telling anyone where we had gone. The zoo had been fun and Max had seemed to have a great time. We had stayed until the zoo closed down and it had gotten dark outside, after we left the zoo Max had begged me to stop for ice cream. I told him that it wasn't safe to be out in Central Park, or really anywhere in New York, at night but he just kept begging me. I finally got sick of hearing him beg and we stopped for ice cream. I never even heard the man behind us that had been trailing us all day, he knew that we were Lightwoods and was hoping to get some money off of us. I didn't hear the shot until Max hit the ground, when I realized what had happened he was already dying. I called 911 but he had been losing blood fast, it stained my clothes and made the ground wet and sticky with it. He told me that he loved me and that he would see me again one day and the light went out of his eyes. He had died and I had been the one that was left holding his dead body, my little brother who had only been nine at the time. He would have been fifteen now and I wish every day that I had seen the man or that I had thought to bring our bodyguard Hodge with us. Apparently the cops finally showed up and my parents took time out from their busy night of fighting to come and see what had happened to their son, I was told this all later on, I went into shock and had to be hospitalized for two weeks. I was let out just in time to watch them lower my brother's body down into the ground and cover it with dirt. Everyone said that they didn't blame me but deep down I think that they all do, even Isabelle and Jace do if they let themselves admit it."  
When I had finished my cheeks were wet with tears the way they always were when I thought about what had happened to Max. Magnus was still sitting beside me but he was silent, for once in his life the Magnificent Magnus Bane had no clue what to say. A minute passed and then another before he finally said something again.  
"It wasn't your fault Alec." I was shocked. Usually what people said when I told them that or when someone brought it up was 'I'm sorry that happened' or some shit like that, Magnus didn't say any of that he just told me that it wasn't my fault. No one not even my siblings or parents had thought to tell me that it wasn't my fault that there was nothing that I could have done to stop the man, that there wasn't any way to save Max from the bullet that ended his life.  
I didn't know what to say to him after that, so I didn't say anything. Instead I did something that I would have never thought that I would have ever had the courage to do.  
I kissed him.  
It wasn't like the first time we kissed, there wasn't any sort of alcohol involved in this and it was sweet and lingering instead of hot and fast. Neither one of us tried to take it any further than what it was, a simple kiss, just two pairs of lips moving in sync, and when we broke apart I knew I looked more than a little crazy with a huge goofy smile on my face.  
When we finally got up off of the bench and started walking back towards the car I still had the same stupid smile on my face and when he reached out and linked my fingers with his it grew impossibly wider. The little voice that said that this was a bad idea that always stopped me from doing anything like this had stopped screaming, or I had learned to ignore it. I wasn't concerned about the fact that we were in public or that I was holding hands with another guy. I was just happy and happy was something that I hadn't really been in a long time.

**That was really stupid and I'm sorry for making that completely ridiculous but there that chapters done and maybe now I can get on to something that I can actually write without wanting to throw up all over my laptop screen. I know that it was really bad and more than a bit sappy but I don't usually write romance like this but it seemed like it would fit into the story and they had to kiss again sometime… right. Well maybe not like that. See when I'm conflicted about my writing then I know it's not good, well just try not to puke or die from the terrible writing.  
Kisses, Sarah.  
P.S I promise the next chapter will be a lot better. 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Just a game

**You're going to hate me for this chapter and you'll see why in a minute but here you go chapter eleven. No one grab pitchforks and torches and try to come through my computer screen to kill me for this. Just to tell you this no one dies so if you were thinking that I made someone die then you are wrong and I haven't tortured you guys that much yet. *laughs evilly and plots a characters death* No I'm just kidding I don't think anyone is going to die in this story. **

Magnus POV

After I dropped Alec off at his apartment I decided to go home, normally on days when I didn't have to be at the office all night working on sketches and whatever else I was usually doing to get ready for the next line I was releasing I went out to one of the thousands of clubs in New York, but tonight I just wanted to sit on my couch with Chairman Meow and try not to die without Alec around.  
Until he was really gone and I was left in the car alone I didn't realize how much I was already getting used to him being around, to being in my life. I knew that this was going way to fast and that I should at least try and figure out if he was worth all of the pain of love but I already knew the answer.  
He was.  
I hadn't felt this way about anyone in such a long time I think that I had forgotten what it was like to really care about someone and not just for a one night thing or some affair that lasted only a few weeks, but to really want to be with someone. Really I hadn't met anyone in New York that I thought I could see myself having a relationship with, not even any of the fabulous people that I saw on a regular basis. I mean normally if I had still been living in London someone like Ragnor would have been perfect for a fling, but the thought never crossed my mind. Actually thinking about sex with Ragnor was like thinking about having sex with your ninety three year old grandmother that always smelled like cat pee, completely sickening to the point that if you thought about it for too long you might end up in the ER.  
I was so caught up in my thoughts that it took my phone ringing for about the fourth or fifth time before I realized that it had even been ringing. I looked down in almost shock at the familiar ringtone that I'd had ever since I had gotten the phone, and the purple sparkly case that I had seen so many times that it was almost like seeing my own hand attached to my wrist. The screen was lighting up with the message that told me that I'd gotten a text or maybe five.  
The stoplight in front of me had just turned red and when I pulled up I glanced down at the screen to see who had texted. About four of them were from Ragnor screaming about something on the news and the newest one was from Izzy. She had asked me how it went with Alec.  
I sent back a cryptic reply and hoped that she wouldn't ask any more questions but of course she wouldn't do that she just had to know all of the dirty little details.  
I- that tells me nothing Mags. Just that he doesn't hate you anymore. Did you at least ask him out?  
M- Izzy why do you really want to know what happened that badly? Isn't it your brothers love life not yours.  
I- Of course it's his love life. Your gay and so is he and that makes you guys perfect for each other, that and the fact that I actually like you. So did you ask him out yes or no and you better answer.  
M- Yes I asked him out  
I- Well  
M- Well what you wanted to know if I asked him out or not. I told you.  
I- MAGNUS BANE IF YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AND IF YOU HAVE A DATE WITH MY BROTHER OR NOT I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL UNTIL YOU DO.  
I was about to text her back another weird answer just to tease her but was interrupted by someone tapping very loudly on my window. Outside my car was a large man about thirty or maybe even forty and he looked pissed, like all of the blood in his whole body had gone directly to his face and made him look like one of those tomatoes you get in your side salads.  
I rolled down the window to see what this weirdo could possibly want, it was only when I did that I heard all of the honks of car horns and curses that were apparently directed at me that I couldn't hear over the stereo, then I remembered that I was still stopped at the same red light that had probably already gone through fifteen cycles.  
If I had been anyone else I would have blushed or tried to explain what I was doing or been even a little embarrassed but being Magnus Bane I wasn't about to do that. Instead I rolled the window all of the way down and screamed "Bitch!" back at him and hit the gas. He was left standing in the middle of the street like a creep watching me as I drove away. I looked into the rear view mirror just in time to see him raise his middle finger at me in the classic New York City one fingered wave.

Somewhere else in the city at the same time Ragnor Fell was about to lose his mind, the news had come up with some very hard to explain pictures staring none other than Magnus Bane and that stupid hockey player Alexander Lightwood. No one knew who had taken them but they were currently being broadcasted on the midnight or twelve a clock news which no one but him and probably about three other people in the city watched.  
It was the two of them sitting in what looked like Central Park kissing, and unlike it had been in the pictures that had been taken of them at the party you could tell that this was Alexander Lightwood. They had other pictures, ones that showed his trademark baby blues and the rest of his face, all of which were flashing across the screen now. This wasn't what was bothering him though, what was bothering him was the fact that Magnus hadn't answered his phone.  
Ragnor wasn't usually the type to worry very much, and it was a good thing to because if he had been a worrier he would have never made it as Magnus Bane's friend and whatever else he was considered. Magnus was really insane, he was known for not only his gorgeous clothes but for being one of the wildest people in A-list NYC. He was always throwing parties that would go down in the history books and was known to disappear for days at a time only to reappear in some other country or at some random guy or girls apartment that he had decided to shack up with for a while, and when you asked him why he did all of this shit the only real answer you ever got was 'because I felt like it.'  
The man would drop everything and drag Ragnor and whoever else with him to some island if it caught his eye or leave in the middle of a fashion show to go and help some bitch that he thought was a good designer. The fashion world had been talking about that for the rest of the day, Magnus Bane's mysterious disappearance during the first day of Fashion Week, and his compliments of a nothing designer that was just starting out. Ragnor wondered now if it had all been a plan to get to her brother.  
Magnus rarely did anything without an ulterior motive, something that he could gain from it, and if that wasn't there then he didn't want anything to do with you. What he could gain from this little bitch and he brother he hadn't discovered yet, but there had to be something. Magnus didn't really like Alexander or his sister, Magnus didn't really like anyone not truly. Ragnor wondered sometimes if Magnus even liked him, or was he just someone to keep around to talk to or to get opinions from.  
Magnus was one of the most secretive people that he had ever met and known anything about, he had lived in America for only four years and before that he had lived in London. That was all that Ragnor knew about his closest friends past, he didn't know why he had left or how he had gotten started in the fashion world all he knew was that one day he showed up at the coffee shop where Ragnor had been working to try and pay the rent and started up a conversation. They had been friends ever since. He remembered it like it had happened yesterday and not almost four years ago.

_Ragnor was bored, nothing had happened that day in the small coffee shop in Manhattan where he worked, and when he said nothing he really meant nothing. Usually he got to break up at least one fight or get screamed at by some lady for giving her the wrong order or not making it fast enough for her busy schedule. He was literally about to fall asleep on the counter with his head resting on his left hand, this had never happened before. Could someone really die of boredom because he was sure that he was about to drop dead because of it.  
Then he heard the door open and the little bell above it chime signaling that there was someone in the shop besides him, maybe it was some lady that would yell at him. At least then he wouldn't be bored. Ragnor almost fainted when he looked up and saw this man standing in front of him looking like he had walked off of the pages of Vogue or Elle.  
The man was gorgeous and obviously not completely straight if the glitter that surrounded his eyes and was sprinkled in his hair was any sign. Ragnor had known for a while that he was bisexual but he had always preferred girls over boys, they were just prettier, but this man was more beautiful that any of the girls that he had dated over the years, and that was saying something.  
He has missed the guys order and had to ask him again all the while looking down and trying to hide his flaming cheeks, he had not seriously been too busy staring at this guy that he had missed whatever he had said. The guy had sighed in impatience but repeated his order, he had a slight British accent that made him all the more adorable. When Ragnor had asked him for his name he had been expecting something like Scott or Jordan something normal like that, but the guy's name was Magnus Bane, he was sure that he looked completely confused when he had heard the name but Magnus had just laughed.  
"Yes that's my real name before you even ask." He said and Ragnor had blushed again.  
"Weird name," he mumbled under his breath. He had thought that Magnus wouldn't have been able to hear him but for the second time since the guy walked into the shop he was shocked.  
"I know." He had said before pulling himself up to sit on the counter. Ragnor went to fix his coffee or whatever his order was supposed to be, it had too much sugar in it to really be considered coffee but anyway. All the while Magnus was talking in his adorable British accent and Ragnor was listening, he was talking about random shit and about clothes, he was apparently a fashion designer, something Ragnor had always wanted to be, and had just moved here from London.  
They talked for a while, and even after Magnus had finished his coffee and Ragnor was supposed to be closing the shop, it was then that Ragnor found himself falling for the strange man that had walked into the coffee shop and sat on the counter for hours talking about London and clothes and anything else you could imagine. Magnus had come back every day after that and when his career in NYC suddenly took off he invited Ragnor to come and live with him in his new penthouse apartment. _

That had been almost four years ago and Magnus was still the same as he was then, although the British accent had faded more and he had moved into a bigger apartment letting Ragnor keep the old one he was still the same, still crazy and still bathing himself in glitter every morning before he walked out of the house. Ragnor hadn't changed much in the three and a half years since that day, he had gotten a lot more money, quit the job and the coffee shop, and actually had a fashion sense now, but one thing hadn't changed and he didn't think that it ever would.  
He was still in love with Magnus Bane.  
It was at that moment that his phone lit up and the familiar number scrolled across the screen, it was Magnus finally. He answered quickly and waited to hear his friend's voice coming through the speaker on the other end.  
"Ragnor we have a problem," he said.  
That was an understatement, this was more than a problem could ruin someone's life and it wasn't Magnus's. For the first time since first hearing Magnus gush about his newest boy toy in one of the café's that that went to regularly he felt something close to sympathy for Alec Lightwood. The boy had no clue what was about to happen.

**Is it bad that one of the longest chapters that I've written in this story is nothing but FILLER! Yeah that probably really bad but I wanted to go more into depth about Magnus and Ragnor's relationship, it will possibly be really important in later chapters and if not well then you just wasted your time reading a chapter that had nothing to do with Malec. Aren't I a bitch for making you think that something important was going to happen this chapter, but maybe the fact that I posted 2 chapters in one day makes up for it. Hope it does if not… uhhhhhh glitter parade. XD  
Kisses, love Sarah. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I tend to get terrible writers block and unfortunately that's what happened here, but it's hopefully gone now and maybe I can update more often although I won't promise you anything. Just wanted to tell you all that I did not die in some tragic accident and that I appreciate all the reviews, and if I have any loyal readers out there I just wanted to say thanks for being patient. Hope you like this chapter if not well then maybe the writer's block hasn't worn off yet. **  
**GlitterEverything**

Just a Game Chp 12

Alec POV

I stumbled into the apartment only half aware of the blaring of the phone that was echoing throughout the space making everything sound like I was in the middle of some sort of explosion. I was still trying to get over Magnus, and the fact that I may or may not be in a secret relationship with the king of the fashion world, and probably my polar opposite. So many questions were racing through my head, but I forced the annoying voice that always talked me out of everything and was basically my voice of reason to shut up. The phone was still ringing and it was finally breaking through the daze that I had found myself in since I had kissed Magnus at the park, sighing in annoyance and wanting to kill whoever was on the other end of the line I walked over and picked up the phone.  
"What!" I screamed down the line, I hoped that whoever it was would get the message and leave me alone.  
"Alec you have to turn on the TV now!" another voice screeched down the line almost making me drop the cordless phone, Izzy sounded frantic, I vaguely wondered what could have happen to make her sound like that.  
I scrambled to get the remote and after dropping the damn thing about a million times I managed to press the button and the screen blazed to life blinding me temporarily.  
"In other news Magnus Bane was spotted tonight in Central Park with none other than the famous hockey star Alexander Lightwood. Nothing unusual about two friends just hanging out at the park but something tells me there's more than meets the eye with this strange and unheard of friendship. Lets take a look. I stood silent and horrified as images that I remembered perfectly from this evening flashed on the screen, Magnus and I sitting on one of the benches each of us leaning towards each other the way couples do when they talk, like they're in some sort of bubble. Then another, us kissing, there was no way that I could talk my way out of this one. The secret that I had safe guarded for years was out all because I had been stupid and let my emotions get the best of me. Now I was wishing that I hadn't ignored the voice in my head that had screamed at me not to do that, never ignore the little voice in your head even if you really want to.

"Alec are you ok," I heard Isabelle say but her voice sounded muffled like I was hearing her through water, distorted somehow. "Alec," she repeated this time a worried edge creeping into her voice.  
I turned away from the TV, "I'm here Izzy," I said hating how my voice cracked halfway through her name, "I don't know what to say, except I was stupid and now its over. Everything is over."  
"Alec don't be stupid this is not the end of the world, granted it would have been better if you had told the world and not been caught but there's nothing we can do about that now. I'm coming over don't leave, and don't answer the phone unless its me." She hung up leaving me listening to the familiar dial tone, the sound of it buzzing in my ears like a hive of angry bees.  
I sank down on the edge of the couch and let my head fall into my hands, there was a faint ringing in my ears and when I opened my eyes the world shifted and bent in a way that I was pretty sure was not normal. My stomach was in knots and there was a knot in my throat like the ones that you get before you burst into tears, although the tears wouldn't come. It was like time had stopped as I waited for the one person that might be able to help me, the one person that had kept my secret for years and the person that I trusted more than anything in the world.  
It might be sappy and childish but my sister was always the person that I had been closest to, the person that could make me talk no matter how bad it was, and the person that had kept all my secrets without my even asking. Jace was still my brother, and I loved him like family, but there were things that I couldn't tell him secret conversations that I just couldn't have with him. Especially since a lot of those had to do with the fact that I had been in love with him for twelve years. Although now that I think about it, I haven't thought about Jace since I went to Magnus's party with Isabelle.  
Someone knocking hard on the door snapped me out of my thoughts about Magnus and Jace, and about secrets and sisters. I jumped off of the couch swaying unsteadily on my feet for a second before the world came back into balance.  
Rushing over to the door careful to keep the sounds of my footsteps quiet just in case it wasn't Isabelle, I squinted one eye and looked through the peep-hole. The familiar dark black hair thrown up into a bun with a piece of what looked like blue silk wrapped around several strands, she was standing with her hand on her hip staring at the door and tapping one foot in the nervous habit that she had never really managed to get rid of. I felt myself relax at the sight of my sister and unbolted the door before throwing it open.  
Isabelle wasted no time in barreling through the door and wrapping her arms around me, almost squeezing the life out of me along with my breath in one of the famous Lightwood bear hugs.  
"I'm so sorry Alec. I'm so sorry." she kept muttering into my shirt. I managed to peel her away from me after a few seconds and closed the door behind her, locking it again and sliding the dead bolt back into place. I didn't want any weirdos trying to pick the lock and get in tonight.

We walked over to the couch, me staring at the floor and Izzy watching me, I knew that if I looked over and met her eyes that they would be dark with worry. "Alec I never thought that this woul.d happen," she started but I held up a hand to cut her off before she started blaming things on herself again. She hadn't been the one to force me to get in the car with Magnus that afternoon, and she hadn't made me kiss him either, that had been my decision and she was not about to feel guilty about it.  
"Izzy just stop. None of this is your fault and if you think it is then you're an idiot, it was my decision to get in the car with the glitter freak and its my fault that the news got a hold of those pictures. Now we need to stop worrying about how we could have prevented this and worrying more about how we're going to handle this, obviously people are going to have questions and we have to tell mom and dad something."  
I didn't know where this was all coming from, a second ago I had sat on the couch convinced that the sky was falling and about to throw up what little lunch I'd eaten and now I sounded like I had a plan. Although I knew that I didn't at least I didn't sound like I was completely terrified.  
"Alec you don't really think that they'll make you leave the team do you, just because your gay, I mean it's not like you killed twenty old women or something." I laughed a little at her comparison but she could tell I was worried, it was in my voice and my eyes. I knew that if I looked in the mirror now my usually light blue eyes would be the color of the sea before a storm and my face would paler than usual, the color bleached out by worry.  
"I don't know what they'll do Izzy. We're just going to have to wait and see but for now lets just forget about this ok. Lets just be normal tonight, and not be the famous hockey star and the up and coming designer, lets just be Isabelle and Alec tonight." she nodded and laid her head on my shoulder in the way that we had done since we were little. We stayed like that for a while just pretending that none of this was happening, and that we would get up in the morning and things would be the same as they always have been, we were lying to ourselves, but sometimes a comforting lie is better than a horrible reality. I was almost asleep when I heard it a persistent banging on the door, I looked at Isabelle and her eyes widened in shock.  
"Alexander," said soft voice that I would know anywhere, "Please open the door its Magnus."

**Hope you at least semi enjoyed the chapter and I already have some of the next one written so maybe it won't be over a month before I update again. **  
**GlitterEverything**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Just a game  
Alec POV

There was a moment of mutual shocked silence between my sister and I, our eyes went from staring at each other to staring at the door. The door which had remained silent after those first words and the door that I was seriously thinking about opening. Finally I got up off of the couch and started walking towards the door, I could feel my sisters eyes on me silently asking me what in the hell I was doing. I brought my eye up to the peep-hole that I had put into the door and looked out just to make sure that it really was Magnus standing out there and that he was alone. It wasn't like I thought that Magnus would show up at my house with a mob of paparazzi but he might have been followed, and that was all I needed now, more pictures of us surfacing on the news.

I gasped, Magnus was alone but that wasn't what had shocked me, it was Magnus himself. The man looked like he'd been through hell and back in the past few hours; dark streaks of makeup ran in rivulets down his cheeks and his hair was hanging in his eyes in wet tangles from the rain. His usually perfect clothes were wrinkled and dripping wet. Forgetting my earlier hesitation to open the door I swung it open and pulled Magnus in before he even really realized what happened.

Magnus basically fell into my arms, he was shaking and his wet skin was ice-cold from the rain. Hot violent anger rose up inside of me at whoever had caused this, at whoever had made him walk here in the rain; they shouldn't live to see tomorrow.

"Magnus what happened to you!" Izzy shrieked running over and helping me get Magnus on the couch before he fell in the floor.

"Paparazzi," he said "surrounded my apartment. No way through and I didn't know where else to go, they swamped my car when I got out. So I ran. Ragnor wasn't at home so I came here."

I didn't bother asking how he got my address, he was Magnus Bane, he got it the same way he got my practice schedule, connections. He was still shaking from the cold and his wet clothes weren't helping, between Izzy and me we managed to get his jacket off him. The clothes underneath were relatively dry and he seemed to relax and little more after that.

"I'm so sorry Alec, I never thought about the paparazzi following us." He started trying to explain. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault about the paparazzi, and it really wasn't, but somehow it didn't seem like the most appropriate conversation to have with my little sister in the room. A little too intimate for me to share with her, although she was the reason that we had even met in the first place.

"Alec I'm gonna go, I'll see you in the morning." Izzy said getting up off of the couch and grabbing her coat, "it looks like you have everything under control here."

"I'll walk you out."

We walked to the door, Isabelle was smiling to herself like something was exceptionally funny and I wondered what she was thinking about. Although based on the looks she kept shooting me out of the corner of her eye I had a pretty good idea. I opened the door for her and she hugged me goodbye, whispering something in my ear that made me turn bright red and wish for the thousandth time that she was a little more innocent and a little less perverted.

When I had closed the door and locked it behind her I turned back to where I had left Magnus on the couch only to find that he'd fallen asleep. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he was asleep, hopefully this would end up better than the last time we had slept in the same house. I hated to disturb him, he looked exhausted, but I knew from experience how uncomfortable sleeping on that damn couch was. Or maybe I was just looking for an excuse to touch him, either way I walked over and poked him awake. He barely opened his eyes looking at me through his eyelashes in a way that was completely adorable.

"Magnus you really don't want to sleep here, come on you can sleep in my bed tonight." I said and tried to pull him to his feet. He wasn't about to move and simply went limp almost pulling me down on top of him, and then laughing at the accusing look on my face.

"Can't you just carry me blue eyes?"

I rolled my eyes at how lazy the designer was but it was obvious that the only way Magnus was getting off of this couch was if I did carry him. Somehow I had a feeling that this was going to end badly for me but I ignored it. I bent down and looped one of his arms around my neck and put one of my arms under his legs so that I wouldn't drop him, somehow I didn't think that he would appreciate being dropped on the floor. Magnus was surprisingly light and even though he wasn't fat by any means I had just expected him to weigh more.

He was asleep again as I carried him bridal style through the door to my room and laid him down on the unmade bed. I almost walked back out of the room to sleep on the couch but decided against it, he was asleep; it wasn't like he was going to rape me in my sleep or something. So I stripped down to my boxers and climbed in the bed with him, pulling the covers up around both of us and hoping that this didn't backfire horribly on me tomorrow.

I was almost asleep drifting on the edge of consciousness when I felt the bed shift, a few seconds later Magnus was snuggled up against me, winding his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I glanced down to see if he was still asleep and sighed in relief when I saw that his eyes were still closed, I didn't bother moving. Magnus was comfortable and I really didn't mind the feeling of his arms around me as much as I thought that I would have.

Isabelle's POV

Jace had called early the next morning shouting something about Alec down the phone line frantically. It had taken me a full thirty minutes for me to calm him down enough to explain what happened, leaving out the parts about the man Alec had been caught with being Magnus Bane. Something told me that based on the fact that Jace hated him this information would just send him into a total freak-out again. He was still arguing with me about not being able to go and see Alec, I was trying to keep him away from the apartment knowing that Magnus was still there and based on what I'd seen last night I was pretty sure our innocent big brother wasn't so innocent now.

I smirked at the thought of my completely innocent big brother who blushed at everything even remotely suggestive fucking one of the most sexual people in New York City. Magnus Bane was famous for his never-ending string of lovers, he had probably bedded most of the celebrities that lived here and a few that didn't. I once again found myself wondering what Magnus would be like in bed; it wasn't that I wanted to fuck him it was just one of the questions that everyone wondered about. Why is the sky blue, why do the seasons change, what is Magnus Bane like in bed. The normal kind of stuff.

"Isabelle I'm going over there, you can either go with me and open the door with your key or I can pick the lock again," Jace said and I laughed. Alec had taken his key to the apartment a few months ago when he came back to find Jace and Clary going at it on the couch. Let's just say the downstairs tenants probably knew more about Jace after that day than they knew about themselves.

"Fine I'll unlock the apartment for you," I said giving up. I sent a quick text to Alec telling him that Jace was on his way and that hoped that he would be smart enough to check his phone and get Magnus out of the apartment.

Two hours later we were standing in front of Alec's apartment door, Jace was jumping from one foot to another the way he always did when he was concerned about something. It was sweet that Jace was concerned about Alec but I had a feeling that this time Alec would not appreciate it.

"Would you hurry Izzy," Jace said and I purposely went slower. Taking more time than necessary to get the key out of my purse and put it in the lock.

As soon as the door clicked saying that it was unlocked Jace was rushing in through the door, leaving me standing there to curse and hurry after him hoping to stop him before he saw something that he might never unsee for as long as he lived.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I heard him scream and knew that I was too late; I just hoped that whatever he had seen could be explained.

When I found him he was standing in the doorway to Alec's bedroom with a look of horror mixed with disbelief on his face. I hurried to go and stand next to him to try to figure out what he had seen that was so awful. They were just sleeping; Magnus had his arms around Alec's waist in a way that was adorable to look at, I wanted to take a picture but before I could Jace had screamed again making Magnus jump and sit straight up in bed. He was looking from Alec to me and then to Jace with something like amusement sparkling in his green eyes.

"Oh god it's you," he said directing his attention at Jace "and here I thought it might be someone interesting."

Alec who, up until now had remained asleep sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Magnus what's going on, why is everyone screaming," his eyes widened when he saw Jace "Oh fuck"

**I really don't have an excuse for why this chapter is go freaking late. I just got busy and forgot I guess, but it's summer and I'm busy. I just hope that none of you are to pissed at me for making you wait this long. Sorry once again.  
GlitterEverything**


End file.
